Should I Love You?
by Orpheuss
Summary: Its been six months since Cloud left. When he returns,acceptance is one thing,love is another.There is a new foe rising.And there is an old foe who has risen again.Can AVALANCHE defeat this foe just as they did Sephiroth?SUM IS BAD.READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. Home

**Chapter one--Home?**

AN/ Well this is my first fanfic. This chapter is more of a way to get started in the real story line. Its bad but I'm gonna' post another chapter soon. The other one will be way better I promise! Please stick with me!

Rebated by Creative Spark. :D 

* * *

"Tifa?" The little brunette girl asked, she was looking up at the woman with a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

The bartender looked down and gave a sweet smile, "Yeah of course!" she put the glass she was drying away and knelt down beside Marlene. "Did you do your homework?"

The little girl gave a crooked smile, "Some of it."

The little brunette Marlene always had a habit of doing that. She would always worry about everyone else. She made sure she could do whatever she could to make sure that someone was okay, or see if she could help in some way. But, by doing this, she tended to get behind in her own work, and let her problems tangle up even worse.

"Go get Denzel, he'll help." she shooed Marlene away and sat down at a bar stool.

It was still early in the day, so no one was in the Seventh Heaven. Despite all of her efforts, the Turks still came every now and then. She actually got used to them, and even liked them some. Not in a romantic way, but it was there company she liked, and she liked knowing that besides her 'family', that there were people out there, who knew what it was like to see death, who knew what it was like to be hurt, and feel guilt...and to feel guilty.

Tifa closed her eyes, she was trying to think of random things. To keep him off her mind. She thought of everything she could, at least twice. But then, there he was, a picture of the wanna be SOLDIER painted in her mind, There was Cloud walking right past her. Like she wasn't there. Like she was below him.

_'Cloud...'_ she thought, _'where are you?'_ Her eyes started to burn. She thought that by now that all of her tears had been cried out. She thought that she could control herself,but apparently not and before she could stop them, the tears began to fall. _'Traitors'_, she thought. She knew tears wouldn't bring him back. Nothing would bring him back. He left. He was gone.

After Vincent had 'atoned for his sins', Cloud disappeared again, bearing the excuse "I have to take care of a few things". That had been about six months ago and not a single member from they're little pseudo family had heard from him sense. He never answered his phone, and never called, there was no trace of him anywhere. Not even Reeve and the help of the Turks could find anything. It was like he didn't care how his disappearance effected everyone else. Her heart was shattered. Not only because she loved him. But because they were supposed to be a family, and family's just don't go and leave one another, they don't go and hurt their loved ones.

The bell to the door rang, and interupted her thoughts, and a hyper active ninja came charging at her.

"TIIFFFFAAAA!!" Yuffie came skipping toward her, a bag dangling from her fist, and a huge grin was plastered on her face. Yuffie hadn't really changed in the six months Cloud was gone. If it effected her anyway, it effected her anger problems. The minute she found out that Cloud left, was the minute she was enraged with hate toward him. She never showed she missed him. she only showed she was mad, she was only mad because she knew how Tifa felt.

Tifa quickly realizing that tears were running down her face wiped any trace of them away and turned to face Yuffie, "Hey, what you got there?"

"Stuff," Yuffie flopped in the seat next to Tifa, "Well, Vincent really pissed me off, so I stole all of his materia" She opened the sack, and snickered, "Hehehehehe, Its _Allll_ mastered to. Aw, poor Vinnie, HAH, he deserves it!"

Tifa gave an exasperated laugh. "I'm sure he already knows you did it."

Yuffie's eyes grew with realization. "SSSSHHHHHH!! Not so loud!" You never know where he is, he _is_ Vinnie Valentine, He could be anywhere, and we wouldn't know!"

Right then the door opened and the bell rang. "Yuffie." said a gruff voice. Tifa looked beside her to see the ninja gone. Vincent came walking toward her, "Have you seen Yuffie?"

Tifa shooker her head, "Nope, sorry. Go check with Reeve..." She gave a nervous smile, He glared at her, then shrugged.

"I'll just stay, she'll be here tonight, with everyone else." He walked over and sat in an isolated booth.

* * *

The rain was pouring down in a never ending torrent, accompanied by roaring thunder and furious lightning. All of AVALANCHE was present that evening in Seventh Heaven.

All of AVALANCHE that is, except for Cloud.

Barrett was sitting at a booth with Cid, Reeve, and a babbling Yuffie, playing cards and drinking beers, while Vincent was speaking to Shelke in hushed tones. Nanaki was contently laying down on the floor while speaking to Tifa whom was washing a build up of dishes from the evening rush, behind the bar counter.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Tifa looked around, "Anyone gonna' get that?"  
**  
Silence.**

She rolled her eyes,"Of course not." then walked over to the front door, "We're closed!" When no answer was forth coming, she opened the door roughly and rudely, "Look, we're closed". When she was who was standing there her mouth closed, her eyes widened in disbelief, and her knees began to shake.

There he stood, the one that had her worried, the one who broke her heart, the one who simply left. He was right there, the man from her dreams and nightmares, just feet away.

"Cloud…" she whispered, in such a quiet tone nothing really came out of her mouth.

He stood there in the doorway, soaking wet, looking at her, expression unreadable, he didn't utter a word, simply stared.

"Who is is Teef?"

Yuffie's call broke the momentary spell.

She couldn't find her voice, she wanted to run up to him and hug him, telling him she missed him. And yet… And yet she felt as though she couldn't allow him to see that he broke her down. _'Again'_, she thought with a sigh. He probably already knew anyway, since she wasn't moving or speaking.

"Tifa." His blue eyes pierced her. His expression became some what softer.

She gave an awkward laugh and then gave the most of a smile that she could, to think, in her dreams she thought that she would of smiled when and if he returned, but in reality, she was to hurt, to broken to be happy. "I –uh, come in, sorry..." she moved so he could step in, he was hesitant at first, seeing that all of AVALANCHE was present, but he did. she kicked the door closed with her foot and walked past him quickly.

As soon as Barrett laid eyes on the intruder of their little 'familial gathering' an expression of anger immediately placed on his face, where just about to seconds ago he was laughing with a buzzed Cid."WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he roarer as he rose up from his seat, he stomped over to their wayward friend. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He clenched his fists together, Tifa could see it was taking everything Barrett had not to strike Cloud in the face.

Cloud didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say. He simply stood there, staring at the floor, his whole posture reeking of regret, and doing nothing to protect himself of his friend's onslaught of cruel tongue lashings.

Yuffie joined Barrett, she was a little more creative in her way of saying things, "Where the hell were you!" She pushed him, "You're a such a dumb ass! I cant believe that you think we want you here. Who an the fuck do you think you are?!" She pushed him again, and he gave no sign of defending himself, "I am so tied of this! You decide to leave, and go on a damn journey that does no damn good for you!" she pushed him once again.

Tifa intervened and separated the two from Cloud, she didn't want Yuffie to say any more, Cloud was one of taking words seriously, and if The ninja said to much out of anger, he may just leave again"Yuffie! Barrett! Sit! Leave him alone! He can explain later!"

Barrett glared and then reluctantly walked over, mumbled and flopped back in his chair, but Yuffie didn't move, she didn't plan to, the anger she had bottled up for theses six months was pouring out all at once. She was staring at him, a look of disgust was over taken on her young face, her eyes were like daggers.

She resumed her speech, dispite Tifa's angry glare"Who do you think you are?! Walking in here and not saying a damn thing! Who the hell!!--" She was cut off by Vincent.

"Yuffie. Stop." he was now standing beside her, not looking at Cloud, even he showed resentment.

She snorted, "Stop? Stop what? I am only telling him what he needs to here. Friends should tell friends what they think right? Well Cloud, This is EXACTLY how I feel!" she was just about to push past Tifa and punch Cloud in the face, when Vincent grabbed her wrist.

"Yuffie enough." He growled under his breath. "Let him be."

The young ninja yanked her wrist back and stomped back over to her seat. Surprisingly Vincent joined her.

Cloud glanced over at Tifa, then back at the floor.

"Tifa, we need to talk..."he finally said, he didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her. To Tifa he resembled a child who was in trouble.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will, but you look tired. Go get some rest, I didn't touch your room."

He obeyed, not uttering a word, he walked up the nearby steps, and was gone.

Cid looked at Tifa. " You should punch the bastard in the throat!" even the buzzed Cid was aware of the intruder, and was even angered by him.

Reeve sighed, then sipped hid drink. "I'm sure he has a creative story..."

Barrett yelled making sure Cloud would hear, "I don't know who the HELL he thinks he is!"

Nanaki was silent, content to just observe everyone.

Yuffie shook her fists in the air. "I should go and kick his good for nothing ass!"

Shelke was silent as well, and continued to look at Tifa, with a curious expression adoring her face.

Vincent looked at the steps, being the first to notice Marlene on her way down. Not fazed in the least by the ruckus, it wasnt really anything knew to her, she continued her way downstairs while holding her favorite stuffed moogle in one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other.

Vincent spoke, knowing they would hear him. "We have company, Marlene."

Marlene walked in the bar section of the house, then looked around at the people who surrounded her, she gave a simple shrug and walked over to Barrett, who lifted her up and placed her in his lap.

"Daddy?" She said clearly, "Why was everyone yelling?" She gave a look of interest, then at the wet floor, and the angered Cid.

"Uhhhh, well..." Barrett was a loss of words.

Yuffie but in "We were acting... charades... but with words..." she smiled awkwardly, "And Uncle Cid over there got a little to carried away...."

Marlene cocked her head to the left. "But I herd you clearly aunt Yuffie." Yuffie's eyes widened.

"I was trying to calm down Uncle Cid...." She gave a nervous laugh. She looked around at her friends, as if looking for help.

"Can I play?" The brunette girl asked.

Tifa walked over to where Marlene was, "Not tonight honey, it's a school night, we'll play tomorrow..."

* * *

**A/N hehe, yeah it was bad. But I didn't know how to start if off. Well… at least Cloud is home!!**

Yea Cloud! The next Chapter will be better. I promise


	2. Thats your excuse!

**Chapter 2- That's your excuse?!**

**Well, here is chapter two, re-edited!!!! =]**

**I think that you shall all like it. Pleaseee review an d tell me if I did a good job! Please!!!!!**

**

* * *

**Cloud woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he turned over to avoid it. _'Today's gonna be the day from hell'_ he thought. What was he supposed to say? The truth would be the best, but that was just gonna piss them off even more.

The only reason he left was to protect them, in a way. Rufus had some information about someone named "Genesis" and of course of all the people he could of chose to go and investigate he chose Cloud. He said that if Genesis was truly back, it would put the planet in jeopardy again. And everyone's lives. Plus, id he was back, then the first thing he would want to do is eliminate the strongest force here. Which would be AVALANCHE.

He remember the words he told Tifa, 'I need to take care of a few things.' that was his excuse. He saw the look of hurt and confusion on her face. He didn't even wait for a response. He just walked past her.

He forced himself out of his thought and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and glanced over the clock, '8:30' It stated, he yawned again and swung his feet over the bed, then walked over to his closet. He grabbed his usual attire and walked in the hallway.

"Hopefully no one is here..." he mumbled as he opened his door. He needed sometime to get his story straight, so it sounded like the truth, because the truth sounded like a lie, which wasn't gonna help him in this case.

There was a stream of light coming from the crack of Marlene's door, great, that meant Denzel and Tifa were hear as well. He gave a light sigh. And proceed to the staircase. But right before he walked pasted Marlene's door, it opened and the little brunette girl walked in to the hallway. She looked at Cloud and froze. Her eyes grew big, and Cloud saw her tremble. Her face was a mix of Yuffie's from last night and Tifa's. Anger and hurt.

Suddenly, she forgot she was glad to see him, and lashed out on him, "Where have you been?!" She demanded, "We were worried sick! Do you even care that you hurt us! Probably not, considering this isn't the first time you did it!"

"Marlene--"she interrupted him.

"No, I don't want to here your excuses." she whispered, "We called everyday, and..."she started to cry, she began to yell again, "Family's stick together Cloud! I thought we were a family! I thought you loved us!

"Marlene, please--" she interrupted him again.

"I hate you!" Tears were over flowing her eyes, she turned on her heel and ran down the stairs.

He was stunned. _'I hate you!' _ she said. Those words kept ringing in his ears. There was a tight knott in his stomach. What had he done? He never thought that leaving was going to hurt them this bad. He never knew that. Still _'I hate you'_ He didn't want that. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that little brunette boy standing in front of him.

"Cloud." Denzel looked up at his hero, his eyes looking dull, then spoke again. "Cloud!"

The chocobo head jolted out of his thoughts and then looked down at the boy, his voice cracked when he spoke, "Denzel, I am so sorry..."

Denzel smiled, "Come on, you need to apologize to Tifa...not me." The boy turned around and made his way down the stairs.

Cloud sighed, today wasn't going to be easy, Tifa, she was the only one that was nice last night, but her eyes looked broken. And the only reason she looked broken, was because he broke her. _'I don't deserve them', _he thought, and walked down the stairs.

When he was down stairs and in the bar section of the house, he saw that behind the counter that Marlene was balling her eyes out and The raven haired Tifa was comforting her. The little girl was shaking. He looked over at Denzel who was sitting on a bar stool looking down at the counter, lost in thought.

When Marlene herd footsteps she immediately turned around and faced him, her little face was covered in tears, she walked away from Tifa and toward the door, Denzel followed her, they both grabbed their book bags.

Marlene was the only one who spoke, "I'll see you when I get home Tifa." She was just about to walk out, but suddenly a thought came to her, she looked at Cloud, "Will I see you?"

He nodded, "Yeah,"

The corners of her mouth came up at bit, but before Cloud could see her smile she walked out the door, Denzel followed, and said, "See ya."

When the two were our of site Tifa looked at the guilty Cloud, "I..."she began, but he interrupted her.

"Tifa, I'm sorry,"He glanced over at her, and saw the broken look again, he didn't want that for her,"I didn't mean to hurt any of you..."

Suddenly she looked angry,"Well what did you expect Cloud! Did you expect that we wouldn't care that you just left?! We missed you so much! We looked for you!" She was whispering now, he eyes gazing at the floor, "It was like you didn't care about us, like you wanted us out of your life." Tears began to fall from her eyes, before she could whip them away, Cloud took the liberty of cradling the side of her face and whipping away her tears.

He took a step toward her, "Teef, please, let me explain." His hand dropped from her face to her hand. He walked hr over to the bar stools, where they sat down beside one another.

Tifa's expression turned from sad to angry, she yanked away her hand and crossed her arms, "Well, I don't have all day." she hissed.

Her tone surprised him, but he started his story. "Rufus, he told that he had some evidence that someone named Genesis was alive. I didn't see the big deal at first, not until I read about him. Genesis was a 1st class SOLDIER, he wasn't quit as strong as Sephiroth, but, he was still very strong. Rufus told me that i needed to go look. I was the only one he trusted to do the job. I wasn't going to go, but, then he told me...that, if Genesis was alive, that the first people that he would target was us."

She looked confused at first, and after about a minute of thinking she glared,"That's your excuse?! Wow Reeve was right! It WAS creative! How stupid do you think I am?! I'm not an idiot Cloud! Did you really expect me to believe that! HAH!"

Cloud looked at her,he knew this was going to be hard, he covered his face with the emotionless mask he wore at times, then spoke "Tifa. It's the truth. Genesis was defeated by Zack. Genesis wants revenge on the world! And how do you think he would get it? He would have to take down ALL of AVALANCHE! Because we are the strongest people in the planet."

Tifa eyes him for a moment, she was looking in his eyes, as if looking for the answer there. After a minute of looking, she sighed. "What did you find?"

"Absolutely nothing," He began, she was about to protest, but he spoke quickly. "But, that doesn't mean anything. He is probably just covering his tracks."

She looked at him, then over at the clock, "This isn't going to go well with the others, well, at least most of them." She stood up and then stretched, "I have to get the bar ready..I guess you should call the others," She looked back at him, "Make sure you use my phone, they wont answer if you call on your phone."

He nodded and stood up, then walked out of the room. Tifa was shook her head and sighed, a little thought ran threw her head

_'Should I Love You?'_

_

* * *

_**AN/ i know it isnt gettn all into Cloud and Tifa's relationship right now, but it will soon! stick with me! And review!! Please with cherries on top and Ice Cream in the middle? Im might start working on A YuffiexVincent story... what do you think? i will post a chapter a day, maybe more. xD**

Genesis comes into the story soon. I LOVE GENESIS!!


	3. Crisis

Chapter three--Crisis

Its been about a week since Cloud has returned, everyone was still pissed at him. Yuffie got in his face randomly, and Vincent would have to drag her away. Barett didn't talk much to him. Reeve would make small talk, and Nanaki would just avoid him. Marlene was happy though, she greeted Cloud with a smile and a hug, Denzel would do the same. Tifa was better, she laughed like she used to.

It was around three in the afternoon, no one was in the bar, the kids would be getting off school in an hour. Tifa was cleaning the bar area, ready for the drunken perverts that were soon to come.

Cloud was sitting at the table reading, he glanced up at her, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was glimmering from the light, and her skin was radiant, she was beautiful in his eyes, and he couldn't believe he never noticed this before. Before he knew what hew was doing he stood up and walked up behind her, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped up, but didnt pull away, "Cloud?" her voice was so soft, soothing, beatifull...

_I cant believe I never noticed that either..._ he thought, "Tifa... I'm sorry, I really am...I never should of--" she cut him off.

"Cloud, please, I've already forgiven you," she looked up at him.

He tightened his grip on her,"But, you...looked so sad...I never wanted to do something like that to you, I promised to protect you, and...I hurt you instead."

She leaned on his chest, her face was now blood red, "You came when i was about to break down, you came at the right time, at least you came back."

The blond swordsman had one question, and he knew she would avoid it, "Why? I've hurt you so much, but, you welcome me everytime, you never push me away, all you do is..."

"Cloud, I think that if you think about it, then you will know why." she giggled, "Besides, I know you would do the same for me!" she turned around and give him a friendly punch on the arm, "Well since you feel so bad, i guess you _could_ go in the basement and bring up crate of licker for me??"

He smiled, let her go and started to walk away, but then turned around and pecked her on the cheek, he then was on his way down to the basement.

"Dud he just..."she mumbled, then she lightly touched the place where his lips had been. A new thought ran threw her head _how can i not love you..._

--

"TIIIIFFFFAAAAA!!" The hyperactive ninja came bursting threw the door, breathing heavy, "Tifa!!" she started to walk around the bar, "Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa!!"

Cloud came threw the door, "Yuffie, shes not here."

She shot a glare at him, "Shut up!" she then flopped on to a stool, then sighed, "So, where is she?"

Cloud walked behind the bar counter, "She, Marlene, And Denzel went clothes shopping, she should be back in a couple hours."

Yuffie sighed, "Cloud, I'm sorry." she started to rub her temples, "I mean if Tifa can be nice to you, then i surely can, its just that, You hurt me bestie, asshole."

Right then the door opened and Vincent walked in, looking at Cloud and Yuffie confused, "Am I interrupting something?" he was addressing Yuffie.

She laughed, "Of course not Vinnie! Come! Take a seat!! Cloud is gonna serve us drinks!! for free!!" she looked at Cloud, "Right?" her tone was daring him to say no.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Um, yeah..."

--

Rufus Shinra was at his desk and looking at a file, "Genesis" and "Project G"

"Damn! I dont get any of this!!" Rufus then pushed himself away from his desk and looked out the window behind him.

RING RING RING!!

He rolled his eyes and answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Rufus?! Its Reeve! We have a major crisis!"

The blond sat up straight, his tone was serious, "What is it?"

"Wutai," he breathed, "Its under attack! Genesis clones! Its like it was all those years ago!!"

"What! No! Reeve if this is some kind of joke knock it off!" he turned on the news, and to to his horror, Wutai was in flames, "Oh my god..."

--

Tifa was walking around town with the kids. They were passing a TV shop, and she just happened to glance at it. She dropped the bags and placed her hands on the glass.

"By the goddess..."

Wutai was in flames, soldiers were killing one another, and corpses lay everywhere.

"Dear god! Yuffie!!" she looked at the two children looking at her, "Denzel, Marlene!! Come Now!" she picked up her bags and ran toward the seventh heaven.

--

By the time Tifa go the the bar everyone from AVALANCHE was there, all crowded in the living room, staring at the television screen, even Yuffie, who was covered in tears.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!" Yuffie screamed, "no! this isn't happening! This isn't happening!!" she was sobbing so loud, that she covered her mouth.

Tifa shooed the kids up the stairs, then ran over and hugged Yuffie," Shhhhhh, don't worry, everything will be okay."

The ninja pulled away, "I have to go," she glanced at Cid, "Old man! take me to Wutai! They need me!!" she walked toward the door, but was stopped by Vincent, he was in her path to the door, daring her to move.

"Yuffie, if we took you now, you would just be killed." he stated, "The best thing is to come up with a plan."

She hissed, "The best thing to do is to go and SAVE my country!!"

Reeve came between the two, "Yuffie Vincent is right, go sit."

"HAH! like you saying that is gonna change my mind?!" her fists were balled up, and she started to shake.

Barett came over and grabbed her shoulders, "Listen Brat, calm down, we will save Wutai."

Right then the door tried to open, Vincent moved so it could, Rufus Shinra walked in, frowning,

"Cloud?!" he hollered, "What the hell?! you sais that you found nothing!"

The chocobo head glared, "I DIDN'T find anything!"

Rufus shook his head, "Whatever, Okay listen! We need to get to Wutai, NOW!"

Tifa glared, "Since when do we take orders from you?!"she walked over beside Cloud, "If we were _smart, _then we would come up with a plan, and then go."

Nanaki walked in, "I have a plan."

--

**AN/ I know this wasnt the best, and if you want me to update, i want reviews. Because, no review no update. Cuz how am i supposed to know if you like it or not? xD but he people that have reviewed. i love you! -gives a cupcake-**

**And the title for my Yuffie x Vincent thing id going to be "****Against the Odds"**** Oh and yeah, review please!! **


	4. Some Plan

**Summoner Yuki you are awesome! 3 And this chapter is dedicated to you!! **

**This chapter is getting into the main plot. So, yeah. XD**

**REVIEW!! LOTS OF LOVE! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!**

chapter four- Some plan

Everyone was on the Shera, reviewing the plan over and over again. It was a simple plan, they were split up in groups, Yuffie and Vincent were to sneak there way into the Wutai castle which was north, and eliminate the enemys in there. Barett and Cid were to be on the east side of the town. Cait Sith and Nanaki on the south side. Cloud and Tifa on the east side.

Tifa was on the deck of the airship , letting the wind blow her hair, she couldnt get that yellow headed swordsman out of her mind. _Cloud, i swear, you better not be leading me on..._ she thought to herself. The thought if Cloud doing that to her was horrible, it sent a knot in her stomach, and it made her sick. No, Cloud wouldn't do that, he never would. Right?

"i hope not..."she murmured.

"Hope not what?" The yellow headed swordsman walked up beside her.

She straightened up, "Nuthn, its nothing."she leaned on the railing, the sun started to set.

"Tifa, you better be careful..."he looked at her, worry was written all over his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder,"Promise, you'll come back alright."

She smiled, "I promise. Besides, we're in the same group, we'll be fine!"

Cloud gave a weak smile, and pulled her into an embrace, his arms were holding her, as if afraid that she would slip away if he loosened his grip. She was holding him close.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats the...sudden change in you?"

He hesitated, "I'll tell you when this battle is over."

She sighed, "Why not now?"

"Because, its gonna be special."

--

Yuffie yelled at Cid, "Can you be any slower?! I mean seriously!" she was pacing back and forth, hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. Daring anyone to say the wrong thing to her.

Vincent looked at her, "Yuffie, calm down, you wont be useful in battle if your all worked up" he was leaning on a wall, arms crossed, face hidden behind his collar. Chaos leaving didnt change much, the only difference was that he laughed and smiled rarely.

"Shut up!"she glared at him, then looked out the nearby window, "Its about damn time!"

There stood Wutai, in flames, Smoke lingering in the air. Yuffie gasped, and tears fell down her face. She then covered them up by looking angry.

"Those dirty fuckers!!"

--

Everyone was in there positions. Yuffie and Vincent were inside the Palace. Everyone had there cell phones in case, even Vincent made sure he could hear his.

Tifa was taking on a group of five. They all looked the same. A red headed man, wearing red leather. Yeah, they were definitely handsome. Tifa pain no attention. She kicked their sorry ass's. The first was simple. He ran toward her and she dodged his punch and the kicked him in the throat killing him. The next two tried to gang up on her, but they fail. She jumped straight up in the air, then casted at thundaga and fried there asses. The next were just the same.

Cloud was just slicing threw his enemy's. They were coming every direction. Truthfully he was enjoying this, he felt useful. He glanced over at Tifa, she was so amazing. She looked so fragile and weak at first. HAHA yeah right. She could probably kick Clouds ass if she was mad enough.

--

"haha you missed!" Yuffie jumped in the air dodging the clones attack. She then threw he shuriken silting his throat. Her father was safe. Even though she really didnt care. She cared about Wutai, not her father. All he did was put her down, and tell her that she was unacceptable. She would laugh in his face and walked away.

Vincent was shooting his enemy's left and right, there were so many, but they were easily tooken down. Most of the guards in the castle were now dead. The survivors were locked up in a room with Godo.

--

The battle was long, and they just kept coming and coming. Finally you could see that there was few left. Tifa was tired. She didn't even work this hard when she was helping fighting Deepground. She stop to take a breath, and then a pain went threw her body Blood oozed out of her stomach. Her first reaction was to pull away, she then casted fira on the clone, and fried him! But she then grew weak, and fell to her knees. She was all out of items. She kept casting cure. She kept getting weaker and weaker, every attempt. The blade poisoned her as well. She was out of energy. She couldn't stop it. Her body then fell to the ground. Bleeding rapidly.

--

Cloud watched in horror as he saw Tifa fall, her left side was drenched in blood. He flipped. He killed all of his surrounding enemy's effortless. he then sprinted to her. He knelled down beside her and started to cast Cure, but it didn't help. She was poisoned. He used an antidote on her, But he was out of items and energy.

"Oh no. please no. Not her, don't take her."He could feel his eyes burning. And the tears started to fall, "DAMMIT! Don't take her away from me! Please! No!" He began to shake violently, and he looked down at her, and whispered, "Tifa, please, Don't leave me. You promised!! Damn it Tifa I love you! Don't you dare leave me!"

--

**AN/ ehhhhh, it was okay. REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! i need to see reviews, i want to know how to make it better! But dont like flame me. please. And this is kinda a cliff hanger. Im stayin home tomorow so yeah. And there wee alot of scene changes in this chpter. Sorry xD**


	5. Aerith's gift

Chapter Five- Aeriths gift.

**for those of you who are like "OH NO! TIFA!" XD i wouldnt do that to ya! haha**

**Well, anyway, Cloud is really sad and what Tifa is, well thats a suprise**

**And Ognonamis thanks, xD I have a habit of just writing the chapter and then posting it, all for you!**

**xD**

**haha**

**Summoner Yuki I love you 3**

**YOU ALL GET COOKIES!**

**--**

Tifa opened her eyes to see the brunette woman looking into the horizon. They were in a flower field, and the sky was baby blue. Beside Aerith was Zack.

"Aerith?" She asked, as she sat up, "Am I...dead." horror struck over her face.

"Nope! Your just...almost dead. Its hard to explain." Aerith looked down at her and smiled.

Zack rolled his eyes, "It really isnt that hard, I mean she is in a half dead state, its just a coma."

Tifa stood up, "So, Im not dead?"

"Nope!"they said in fusion.

"So how long have i been out?" The raven haired woman asked, "Is everyone okay??"

Zack smiled, "You've been out of it for like... four days. Cloud is freakn out. Yuffie is at Wutai with Vincent, they are worried sick, Barett and Cid are keep yelling at the doctors, and the kids...dont know, Shelke is keeping them occupied."

Aerith sighed, "Ya know, you need to be getting back. I mean the only reason your here with us, is, that was your last wish, I think"

Tifa she stood up, "Really?"

Zack laughed, "Apperantly."

Aerith gave Tifa a sweet smile, "Tifa, this is my gift to you and Cloud, Im gonna send you back. And then... I think you know what you need to do" She gave a "Duh" expression.

Tifa looked at the two, "Its really good to see you." She walked over and gave Aerith a hug, "We've all missed you..." She let go and looked at Zack, "And you two Zack..."

Right then darkness swallowed Tifa, and Aerith and Zack dissapeared.

**beep beep beep beep**

what is that annoying beeping noise? She thougt, ot sounded like a heart monitor

Tifa opened her eyes and saw Cloud beside her, "Cloud?"

His eyes shot open, "Tifa!"

--

When Cloud informed everyone about Tifa, they imedietly went to the Shera. Tifa was still breathing, but she kept bleeding, Vincent cleaned her woonds. Yuffie was yelling at Cid to fly faster. Cloud was panking, he was breathing fast, and was sweaty, all he could think about was that he didnt keep his promise again, he let her get hurt again. When Vincent walked out Cloud ran over.

"Is she okay?" he inturpereted.

"She is going to need medical attention, but she will live."

Relieve rushed threw Cloud, he then walked past everyone and left the bridge. Making his was past Yuffie, who was now on the ground from her air sickness, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

There she was, laying on the bed, body limp, she was breathing heavily, her eyes were closed, you could see the bandages that Vincent had applied.

"Tifa, he whispered." He walked over and layed down beside her, then lightly held her, arms around her shoulders, so he wouldnt touch her wound. "Please. Wake up."

--

When they arrived in Mideel, Cloud carried Tifa to the Doctor. The little city was rebuilt, after the Advent incident, the lifestream seeped back into the planet, leaving a big plain. Mideel was rebiult shortly after. They were going to the same doctor that had helped Cloud.

"Cloud!" Yuffie was running after him.

He ignored her, looking around and spotted the clinic. He burst threw the door,

"We need help!"

The doctor was talking to a nurse when Cloud made his enterance, When he saw Tifa he immedietly reconized them, and ran over ot them, "What happened?!" he asked, leading Cloud in to a room.

"The war in Wutai," Cloud couldnt say anyomore.

The doctor seemed to understad, "Set her on this bed, Then i am going ot have to ask you to leave, I have to do many tests, to see what the problem is."

"The problem is that she got stabbed! She needs..." Cloud was angry, but then again, he didnt know what Tifa needed, so he set her on the bed and looked at the doctor, "You better take good care of her." He then walked out out of the room.

In the waiting room was all of AVALANCHE, They looked up at him.

Barett asked quickly, "Is she okay?!"

Cloud sat down, "He is getting ready to do some tests," He put his head in his hands, "Im sorry. I should of protected her..."

Yuffie shouted, "Damn it Cloud! Not every sad fucking thing in the world is your damn fault! If it wasnt for you, she would of already been dead! So stop being an emo bastard and just pray and wait!"

Cid nodded in agreement, "She'll be fine, By next week she'll be yellin at me smokn around the kids again!"

Vincent said nothing, he was sitting next to Yuffie, eyes closed, tense.

Cait was sitting on Nanaki, "Reeve will be here soon." He said, looking around, "Shelke is with the kids, they know nothing.

Cloud grunted, and then was lost deep in thought, _Tifa, please..._ he couldnt get her off his mind, her smile, her laughter, how she got mad when he walked in with muddy boots, how she would tell a story to Marlene and Denzel then sending them off to bed. She had to make it, She had to, He had to tell her, tell her that he was in love with her.

--

It was about three hours before the doctor came out, he had a clip board and a nurse following him, he walked over to them and began.

"She is in stable condition, the wound is healed, but, from all the blood that she has lost,she is now in a coma."

"WHAT!"Barret screamed, "When the hell is she gonna wake up!?"

Cid stood up, "You listen here! your a damn doctor! Fix her! DAMN IT!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Pleas let me fini--"

Barett interupted him, "You better find a way to wake her up! Or we are gonna have some problems!"

Cid spoke up, "Tifa better be awake when i go in there!"

Vincent stood up, "Barett! Cid! Let him finish!"

Both of them were suprised, neither of them expected Vinceont to say anything.

The doctor continued, "Her condition isnt serious anymore. But her body is under going stress. Her condition isnt permanent, She should wake up soon. But i cant pin point when"

Yuffie looked at him, "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and walked away, leaving AVALANCHE there a little less worried.

Yuffie stood up, "I know I should be here, but since I know she is going to ba okay, I need to go to Wutai, to help the wounded, and see if there are any more clones lerking around, make sure you tell Tifa that I love her lotz!"

Vincent nodded, "I'll go with you,"

Cid looked at the two, " Im not giving you a ride, I'm staying here."

Yuffie nodded, "We'll find a way."

With that the two left.

Cait spoke up, "Reeve is almost here."

Cid shrugged, "Okay?"

--

The past four days were all the same. The first day, everyone would walk into Tifa's room and talk to her, hold her hand, and tell her that they missed her. Barett and Cid would yell at the doctor, and then Reeve would tell them: "Stop! He cant control when she'll wake up!"

Cloud was sleeping in a chair in the room Tifa was in.

The second day was the same, except Rufus, Reno, and Rude cam to see her, Cloud was against them going into the room without him there.

The third day, it rained. Cid and Barett were in a hotel nearby, with Reeve, Nanaki, and Cait. Cloud felt so guilty.

_Why?! Why didnt i just go and fight by her side from the beginging?! _he thought to himself, he closed his eyes for just a second, the found himself in his memorys with Tifa, her laugh echoing in his ears, her smile was one of a kind, it could light up a whole room. She made people feel happy without even trieng. He was reliving the memoy when him and Tifa first met.

_A young girl walked over to him, "Hey! Whats your name?" she interpereted, "I've never seen you before!" she was wearing a light blue dress, hair tied in a pony tail. _

_He looked down at the ground, "I'm...Cloud..." he didnt want to look at her, she probably just thought he was a weirdo._

_"Thats a nice name!" she chirped, "I'm Tifa! Its nice ot meet you Cloud!"_

_He looked up at her, she was giving him a sweet smile, and he felt warm inside, no one was ever nice to him, but she was. She was differant then all the rest._

_She gave a curious look, "Do you wanna come and play with me?"_

_He was shocked, " I...uhhh...wont your friends get mad?"_

_She shrugged, "I dont care if they do, if they cant except my new best friend, then i dont need them!"_

_He stared at her, she was so nice._

_The raven haired little girl grabbed his hand, "Come on!"_

Cloud would never forget that day, it always made him smile, she called him her _new best friend _. He was sound asleep, dreaming of her.

--

The forth day was differant, it was sunny outside, Barett and Cid didnt argue with the doctor, Cloud was in Tifa's room, looking at her, he wanted her to wake up so bad,

_Aerith, please, bring her back to me..._ he thought, he knew she could here him, but she never replied.

About ten minuted pasted, The chocobo head was now looking at the wall, thinking, But then her herd his name.

"Cloud?" they asked.

He looked at Tifa, her eyes were open, and she was giving off her smile.

"Tifa!"

--

**AN/ I thought this chapter was kinda cute, I loved doing the flash back, xD**

**Did you like it? REVIEW!! PRESS THAT BEAUTIFULL BUTTON!! PLEASE! and I hope there iant as many errors.**

**Next chapter posted when i get at least one review! xD**


	6. Seperation

Chapter Six- Separation

**AN/ xD I'm really sorry about the typos, I just all excited and into the story. haha, Well I am gonna ****TRY**** and make this with out as many. lol. **

**I love you all. Your like the best. I never thought that this would even get one review, And i am still waiting for someone to tell me if I should post my VincentxYuffie story. Its gonna ignore this story completely, but i think you will like it, there will be some CloTi in it. So that should make you smile. D **

**h.luna- I know i didnt explain this in the story be he didnt call because he was scared of them trieng to find him, and he didnt want that, because if he would of found something then it would of put their lives in jepordy. D**

**1-Moushy-1- xD no Shelke is Shelke, she is still like 14, and she is just babysitting, there might be more Shelke if you want to see Marlene And Denzel. but anyway, Shera is going to come in and embarrass Cloud in that Chapter**

**Well REVIEW I LOVE YOU LONG TIME!!**

--

"Tifa..." Cloud was right beside her holding her hand, "I'm...I'm glad your awake."

She smiled, "Well, i did make a promise." she looked around, "Uhhhh...where am I?"

"In Mideel, everyone is worried sick..."

Tifa looked at the IV in her wrist and glared at it, then pulled it out, "Well, I better go and tell everyone Im okay!"

Cloud stared at her with wide eyes, "You just woke up, shouldnt you wait until they say you can leave?"

"Nah! I know my body better than ANYONE else!!" she hopped out of the bed, and blushed, "Where are _my_ clothes?" she was wearing a hospital gown that was really short, "Cloud! You pervert! Get out!"

"I um, er, sorry." He hurried out of the room, red as red as a tomato.

Tifa examined the room, "Damn, where are my clothes?!" she went threw all the cabinets and finally found _a _ pair of clothes, a pair of old jeans and a red button up shirt.

"Ewww..." she mumbled, then walked out the door, "Cloud, where are my clothes? These are disgusting."

He looked her over and shrugged, "I dunno, but you look fine. I dont see the big deal."

"The big deal is I look like a lost farm girl!"

"A _cute_ farm girl." he added with out realizing.

She turned more red and rolled her eyes, "Where is everyone?"

"What in the?!"

Tifa and Cloud turned around and saw the doctor running toward them.

"Ms.Lockhart! I, you, your awake! Why are you out of bed!" The doctor shot a glare at Cloud

She laughed nervously, "I feel better. And i got really bored, so i ripped out the IV and got dressed! Now the real qestion is, Where are my clothes!"

The doctor shook his head, "Ms. Lockhart, I am going to have to ask you to go back into the room so i can run some tests."

"But I--"

Cloud interupted her, "Tifa, we'll be here when you get out."

She glared at him, "Fine!!"she stomped back into the room, mumbling.

--

When Cloud called and told everyone that Tifa was awake, the immediately rushed over there, Shera was with Cid, and Yuffie and Vincent were there within the hour.

Shera looked at Yuffie, "Yuffie! You made it!"

"Yup!" the hyper active ninja looked around, "Where is she!?"

Cloud glared at her for being so loud, "The doctor is taking some tests to make sure she is okay."

Cid crossed his arms, "I thought he said she was okay before she even woke up! Dumbass doctors! you cant trust any one of them!"

Shera shook her head at them and sighed.

Vincent was sitting in a chair next to Cloud, "How was she?"

The chocobo head smiled, "Herself. All she wanted to do was see everyone."

"I bet she was happy to wake up with you beside her."

Cloud turned a little red, "I think she would of been happy with anyone..."

The gunslinger sighed, "You know what I mean."

Right then the doctor emerged in the room with an annoyed Tifa following. She had on her black shorts that come down to the knee, with her little cape on the back. And her black tanktop with the white underneath.

"Tifa!" Yuffie ran over and gave her a suffocating hug.

"Yu...ffie...I cant...breath."

She let go, "hehe sorry, i was just all excited!"

Barett gave her a bear hug, "You scared the living shit out of me!!"

"hehehe, I need air."

Cid pushed Barett out of the way, "Its about damn time you woke up!"he gave her a tight hug, but let go when she coughed.

Shera gave her a light hug, "Dont ever do that again!"

Vincent looked at her, "Its nice to have you back Tifa."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Cloud walked over to her and gave her a hug, "So, is everything okay?" he pulled away.

"Yup!"

The doctor nodded, "She is perfectly fine. No need to worry."

Shera laughed and looked at Tifa, "From what i hear from Cid, Cloud was worried, and depressed, all he did was stay with you in your room."

Cloud's face was blood red.

"He looked like a child who's blanket got taken away." she added.

Tifa smiled, and then giggled, "I doubt that."

Cid walked over, "No seriously! He was gett'n on my damn nerves with the way he would be all depressed."

Cloud looked at Cid and Shera, "Really she gets it. I was worried."

Barett looked at Yuffie, "How is Wutai."

She sighed, "Done. Most of the people are dead. And the injured are evacuating into other towns. Godo is dead. So there is no ruler of Wutai. And everyone is in a panick. More Clones keep showing up, and they are four times stronger then they were."

Vincent nodded, "We left before you even called, There is barely anyhitng left of the buildings, and now it is like an army base for them."

Tifa gasped, "That's horrible!"

Shera looked at the group, "We should get back to Edge, I'm sure the kids are worried. Plus Shelke probably needs a break."

"The kids!" Tifa looked at Cid, "We leave now!"

Cloud looked around, "Wheres Reeve and Cait?"

Vincent answered, "With Rufus, Cait is in Wutai, sneaking around,"

--

When they arrived in Edge, Tifa sprinted to the bar, Cloud was close behind her. Everyone else was yelling at them to wait up.

Tifa bursted threw the front door, Denzel and Marlen were sitting at the bar talking, and Shelke was cooking.

"Tifa!!" Marlene ran over and almost tackled her, "Is daddy here??"

Barett came in laughing, "Marlene!"

Denzel walked over to Everyone smiling, "I was wondering when you were coming back!"

Cloud walked in the door, and the first thing Marlene did was attack him, she was hugging his waist to tight he coughed.

"Cloud! your here!!"

Truthfully it hurt him to hear those words. She expected him to just leave again. But, he was happy to know she was glad to see him.

Denzel walked over, "Hey Cloud." He hugged him.

Cloud ruffled his hair, "Hi Denzel."

Yuffie ran over to Shelke, "Hey! Do you need help!!"

"No! Go away! your just gonna eat it!"

Cid lite a cigarette, "Damn kids."

"Cid! No smoking around the kids!" Tifa walked over to him and jerked the cigarette away from him, "Smoke outside if your gonna smoke!"

Cid looked at Cloud, "Told ya!"

Nanaki walked in, "Sorry I'm late, I went to Mideel and didn't catch you guys in time."

Reeve followed, "Tifa!" he gave her a hug, "Its good to see you...awake."

She smiled, "thanks..."

Vincent walked over and sat at a booth, Yuffie stalked him and sat across from him, talking non stop.

Barett looked at Tifa, "So, wheres the booz?"

"Barett! We have a major crisis! and all you can think about is drinking?!" Tifa glared at him, "No drinking here! Not today!"

Cid inrurupted, "WHAT?!"

Shera glared at him, "Cid!"

--

Everyone was spending the night at The Seventh Heaven. Cloud was sitting at the bar with Tifa.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" She asked, her eyes looked curious, and bright.

"Oh!" Cloud had forgot all about that, he stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

"Okay.."her face was turned pink.

He led her out of the bar. Cloud felt like a teen anger. He remembered the first time he blushed, He was with Tifa in Nibelhiem.

_"You better stay away from Tifa!" A little boy named Johnny pushed Cloud into a wall_

_Cloud pushed him back, "Your just jealous!"_

_Another boy punched Cloud, "Shut up! We knew her first!"_

_They all started to gang up on him, hitting, kicking, shoving. _

_"Hey!! You better stop right now!" Tifa came and pushed past everyone, making her way over to Cloud, "Are you okay?" she glared at the four boys standing around grinning, "Who do you think you are?!"_

_"Tifa! He's a freak! you should hang out with us!" That was Johnny, "We knew you first!"_

_She screamed at him, "I don't care! he is my best friend! And if you cant except that then I dont wanna be your friend anyomore!"_

_"What?!" that was another boy, his name was Timmy, "He's a freak!"_

_"No he isn't!"_

_"Yes he is !"_

_"NO- HE -ISNT!" she punched him in the mouth, making him fall on the ground, "Anyone else wanna call him a name?!"_

_Cloud stood up, "Tifa , its okay.."_

_She objested, "No it isnt!"_

_Johnny grabbed her wrist, "I'll tell your dad!"_

_"Let me go! I don't care what you do!"_

_Johnny pushed her on the ground, "Fine we don't need you anyway!"_

_Cloud glared, and then punched Johnny in the face, "You better leave her alone!"_

_All of the boy looked at one another and then ran. Cloud walked over and helped Tifa up, "Are you okay?"_

_She smiled, "Im fine, thanks Cloud."_

_"Tifa, I'm sorry, you don't have to hang out with me anymore..."_

_She looked at him, "Cloud! Are you crazy?! Your my best friend!"she kissed him on the cheek, "And your the only friend i need"_

_A blush appeared on his face, so he looked away from her, "Thanks Tifa..."_

_She grabbed his hand and started to walk into the park, "Come one! The swings are empty!"_

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" he was still holding her hand, they were in the woods walking down a path.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." he answered, "You'll see."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

They walked for about ten minutes, and then they were in a small meadow, there was a little lake, and the moon light was shinning on it, it was angled weird. The lake was on flat ground, but there was a part of the meadow that was down hill.

They walked over and sat near the lake, laying down looking at the stars.

"Sooooo, what is it??" she asked impatiently, "Tell me tell me tell me!"

He laughed, "Okay, okay,"

But the thing was, he didn't know how, he wanted to say, "Im in love with you!" but how weird would that be?

"Well, I wanna talk first." He said, "Remember when we were kids? And i made that promise, to always protect you, if you were in a pinch?"

She looked at him like he was stupid, "Of course I remember that, I could NEVER forget."

"I havent been doing a good job at keeping that promise, have I?"

"Cloud, you've done the best you could, I mean, you came when I needed you the most. Thats all that matters. You saved me from Sephiroth, you came when Kadaj was here, you helped me fight Deepground, you saved me from my loneliness when you came home, and you saved my life. I think you've kept your promise." she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked her in the eyes, "Tifa, did you hear what I said when you during the Wutai battle?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so." She thought he said _"I love you" _but she asumed it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"I was freaking out, I was scared of losing you, I wouldn't be able to take it if _you_ died. I started to yell and scream, and when you were in the coma, I realized something." he didn't look away from her, he wanted her to see he was serious.

"what did you realize?"

"I don't know how to say it...so...I'll show you."

"What?"

Cloud cupped Tifa's cheek in is hand and was now not even in inch away from her, he then brushed his lips against hers. At first she didnt know what was going on, but then she kissed him back. When he pulled away, she looked disappointed.

"Tifa...I love you."

**BANG!**

--

Cloud and Tifa didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching them. He was hidden behind a bush, and saw the two side by side.

Genesis rolled his eyes at the scene, but watched. When he herd Cloud say, "I love you" that's when he knew how to hurt him. He got his gun ready, he didnt think going in close combat would be a good idea, he didn't like the idea of the two on one, he could easily take the girl, but Cloud was another story. So he shot at her, hitting her in the left shoulder, not near the heart, it wasn't life threatening.

"Tifa!!" Cloud looked around, and was getting ready to pick her up. But Genesis was fast, very fast, he snatched the girl and spreaded his wing before Cloud knew what was happening. He didn't fly away, he was in the air so Cloud couldn't touch him, but still in hearing distance.

"Tifa!! Give her back!!" The chocobo head hissed, he didnt have his sword, but he had materia, he was getting ready to cast a spell when Genesis spoke.

"Now really Cloud, If you hit me, you'll hit her," He glanced down at Tifa, she was gritting her teeth in pain, but she was still struggling, "I doubt you really want that, am I correct?" his voice was sinister and cocky.

Cloud lowered his arm and glared, "What do you want?!"

"Nothing at the moment," Genesis narrowed his eyes, " Wait a minute, you don't remember me?"

"What?!"

"Aw, I'm hurt, because I remember you, Zack never killed me, he 'saved' me, you were there." Genesis grinned, "It was right after your escape from the Shinra Mansion."

"What are you talking about?!" The spiky headed swordsman yelled, "I've never met you before!"

Genesis grinned at Cloud, "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return._" He looked down at him and then up at the sky, "Im sure you know where to find me."

Genesis took a deep breath and then flew away, he was flying fast, he didn't know why, There was nothing really fun to do in Wutai. All he did was create more clones and walk around aimlessly.

"Let me go!!" she screamed.

"Okay," He let her go, and she was falling in the air, screaming, but then he flew down and caught her, "Are you sure you want me to let go?"

"Shut up!"

--

**AN/ I know it wasn't the best, but i kinda liked it. xD flash backs rock. I LOVE Genesis, he is going to OOC probably, because I like him that way. And at least Cloud and Tifa kissed! Yay!! Well when you review I will post. xD I have checked and I think I got most of the typos, i cant help it if there are words misspelled and i didn't notice, I am a really bad Speller! **

**And for all of you who love Sepiroth, I have a treat for you soon! I mean, what would this be if there was no Sephiroth. Well, i dunno when he will make his entrance, but he will, and should he be another bad guy, or a goodish guy? I have a lot of ideas if he was good, and if he is bad then even Genesis and him will be enemy's! D review! please and thank you.**

**Oh and i know it was this chapter was choppy. i really didn't know a good way for Cloud to tell her. I mean when he was panicking it was easy, but now he wasn't. sorry, PRESS THAT BEAUTIFULL REVIEW BUTTON! **


	7. Destruction

Chapter Seven- Distruction

**AN/ hello my beautifull viewers. Genesis is more in this chapter! And most likely another flash back! yay!!**

**Anyway I'm glad you liked the plot twist. MUUUWAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am unpridictable! haha**

**well anyway, Sephy is coming soon!! yay!!**

**--**

Tifa rolled her eyes when she saw Genesis walk in the door, "Go away."

He shrugged at her and walked over to the window, then pulled out a book, titled, _Loveless_ , "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,The goddess descends from the sky,Wings of light and dark spread afar,She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

The raven haired woman raised an eye brow, "Whats that?"

"Loveless-prologue." he answered,then closed the book, "Whats your opinion on Sephiroth?" when he spoke of the generals name, he said it as if he was disgusted.

"I think he was cruel, ruthless, selfish, and disgusting. He was our hero once, and then betrayed us." Tifa's fists tightened up. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm glad I was able to help kill him."

Genesis nodded, "I see."

--

"Damn it!" Barett slammed his fists on the table, "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Cloud looked down in shame, "I'm sorry..."

Yuffie walked over to the two, "Its not your fault, he _was_ a first class SOLDIER. And besides, you did what was best, if you would of attacked, Tifa would of gotton hurt."

Cloud yelled in frustration, "Thats not the damn point! The point is that if i wouldnt of let my guard down, she would be right here next to me!"

Vincent glared at Cloud, "Calm down, she was only tyring to help. Yelling at people wont bring her back." he walked over next to Cloud, "We need a plan."

Cid lite a cigarette, "I've gotta plan, KICK SOME ASS!"

Cait hopped on top of the bar counter, "I doubt that will work."

Nanaki walked into the room, "We need to see the current condition of Wutai."

The robotic cat spoke, "I've already done that! The pictures are at the WRO."

Yuffie nodded, "Then what are we here for?"

Barett spoke in his gruff voice, "Lets go, Shera? Will you watch the kids, I think Shelke would be usefull if we have to go into battle."

Sherea nodded, "Of course!"

Shelke walked into the room, she had on her Deepground outfit, "Lets leave."

--

"Aerith?" Zack looked over at the brunette girl, "Do you think that the planet is making a good choice?"

She sighed, "I really cant say, I mean, who's to say that he's changed?"

"Good question..." he looked around, "Hmmmmmm where's Angeal?"

"With Kadaj."

"Oh...do they know?"

she shrugged, "If they don't, they will soon,"

--

Tifa sighed and looked out of the barred windows, _Cloud, please, don't do anything stupid._ she thought. Truthfully, she didn't care about her safety, as long as Cloud and everyone else was alright. She would give her life for Aerith to come back any day.

The door opened and Genesis walked in, "I'm surprised Cloud isn't here yet." he walked over and looked out the window, "Maybe he doesn't care?"

"Shut up, your little mind games aren't gonna work on me." she hissed, "What do you want with me anyway?!"

"To make him weak, that way he'll be easier to take down." he grinned, "Once he's gone, then I can take over the planet. no problem."

Tifa tried to punch him, but he easily grabbed her wrist in time and then grabbed the other one, "Now now princess, I don't think you want Cloud to come and then see you all bruised up!" his eyes narrowed, "Do you?"

She spat in his face, "I really dont like you."

He threw her on the ground and then glared, "I recommend you don't get on my bad side."

Tifa picked herself up off the ground, "I can say the same to you."

He grinned, "I doubt that will be a problem."

She glared and the ran toward him, throwing punch's and kicks at him, he blocked everyone with little effort, finally he grew bored and punched her in the stomach, the impact making her fly in to the wall.

She started to cough and then held her stomac, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"None of your damn business." he glared at her and then walked out of the room, slamming it behind him.

Tifa slowly stood up and made her way over to the bed, she then curled up in a ball, holding her stomach, he hit her hard, but that wasn't even his full strength, he was right, she DIDN'T want to get on his bad side.

--

Cloud was in the WRO building, looking at the pictures that Cait had been able to require, and the blueprint he had made. There were Soldiers constantly patrolling around, and the castle was heavily guarded.

Barett yelled, "This is all bullshit!"

Yuffie stared at the pictured, "We're going to have to force our way in."

Vincent spoke up, "That would be stupid."

Cid out out his cigarette, "Well, i don't see another way! Do you Vince?!"

"No." He began, "But running in there like idiots is going to just get us killed."

Shelke nodded, "I agree, We need to plan this carefully."

Cloud walked out of the room, _I'll just go by myself, Its my fault she's in this mess, I'll get her out._

_Cloud, don't be an idiot._ said a voice, a very, very, very, familiar voice, _you'll get yourself killed if you do that. I doubt Tifa wants that._

He froze, Sephiroth, was...was he talking to him?!_ Who are you?!_ he thought.

_ you know who I am, so stop asking stupid questions_

_But, your dead! how can you..._ Cloud continued to walk

_The planet is in trouble, and they are summoning something to help protect it. Like WEAPON but...differant._

_You- you dont mean..._the last thing Cloud wanted was the silver headed maniac running around and making this worse.

_Aw, You hurt my feeling. _ Seohiroth said in his sinister tone, _The planet if giving me another chance, I don't plan on screwing it up, but that's besides the point, _

_No one is going to except your help._

_I'm sure after awhile they will, I know things they don't, and I have skills Genesis doesnt._

--

Sephirith was growing annoyed, Cloud was stupid and hard headed, all he did was think of the negative. So he stopped paying attention to him and walked over toward the lifestream, it was swirling around in the air. It then wrapped itself around him, and a light swallowed him.

When Sepiroth opened his eyes he was in the Northern Crater, looking around, he noticed it was daylight, he spread his wing and flew in the air, he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that the time would come for him to make his appearance, for now he would fly around, and gather more information on what was going on.

--

The next day was when Yuffie ran in the lobby, "I HAVE AN IDEA!!"

Reeve looked at her like she was stupid and sipped his coffee.

Barett looked at her, "What is it?"

"Okay well, I was thinking, that Cid could drop us off, like we fly over Wutai and then split into groups of two, we will fly over one destination and then you hop off! Like, Cait is with Nanaki, Cid is with Barett, I'm with Vincent, And then Cloud is with Shelke! We'll drop Cloud off on top of the castle! And then he'll look for Tifa, while Shelke goes and kicks ass!!"

Cid lite another cigarette, "That sounds pretty good, Im suprised you came up with it, brat."

Vincent walked in glaring at Yuffie, "She didn't, I did."

Cait nodded, "Figures, Yuffie's head would of exploded if she would of thought that hard."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Cloud looked at Cid, "When do we leave?"

"ASAP."

--

The raven haired woman was asleep, reliving a memory she wished never happened.

_"Hey Tifa!!" the little boy with spiky blonde hair ran up to her, smiling.._

_It was winter, and snow was on the ground, Johnny and his gang were in the park, so Tifa didn't go there._

_"Hi! So, do you wanna go sleding??" she asked, a curious look in her eyes, arms behind her back, "I've got a sled!"_

_"Ummmmm, okay." He scratched the beck off his head, "I don't have a sled..."_

_She giggled, "That's okay, I've got one, we can share!" she grabbed his hand and started to walk toward her house, Cloud was following, "Soooo, is your dad coming home?"_

_He shrugged, "I dont know...mom said he was...but today she was crieng, and wouldn't even come out of her room, so I just came outside,"he looked at Tifa and smiled, "I'm sure she just sad cuz dad cant come home right now or something!"_

_Tifa loved the look in his eyes whenever he talked about his dad, he was so proud, His dad was in SOLDIER, "Im sure he'll come home soon!"_

_Once they were at Tifa's house she let go of his hand and invited him in, "Hey mom! We're gonna go sleding!"_

_Tifa's mom was at the table, sipping a cup of coffee, she looked over and smiled at Cloud, "Hello Cloud, how are you?"_

_"I'm good, how are you?" _

_"Fine,"She looked over at Tifa, "So your going sledding? Okay, be back before lunch, Cloud, you can eat with us if you like."_

_"Thank you." he looked at Tifa, "We'd better go if we want to get some fun in before lunch."_

_She nodded, "Okay, See ya mom." she walked out of the house, and Cloud followed, she grabbed the sled and started to drag it toward the hill._

_"Tifa, I'll carry it."He removed Tifa's hand and replaced it with his own. "I better go tell my mom."_

_"Oh! Okay."_

_Cloud left Tifa and the sled and walked over to his house. It was about fifteen minuted before he returned, his eyes were blood red and tears were running down his cheeks._

_She ran up to him, "Cloud! Wha-what happened??"_

_"Tifa, I don't think I wanna go sledding today...maybe another day..."he didn't look at her, but he was still crieng._

_She started to hug him, "Cloud? Whats wrong?"_

_He buried his face in her shoulder, "Dad...he...he isn't coming home...Tifa...he isn't coming home at all, he's gone forever, he's never going to come here and sled with us, he isn't coming home...he...he died!!" he started to sob harder, and his knees grew weak, so he fell to the ground, Tifa was ion her knees still hugging him, she started to cry to._

_"Cloud...I'm sure...I mean...he is watching over you. He will forever. And he'll always live in your heart forever!" she was crieing to, and she didn't even care that the snow was getting her new pants wet._

_"Tifa...I'm never going to see him again! I can never hear his voice again!" he was sobbing even louder, and was clutching the back of her coat, "What am I supposed to do?"_

_She hugged him tighter, "You'll see him again! You will, but, you have to live your life first...and all you can do is live for him!"_

_Cloud was crieng so hard that he could barley breath, he was shaking and sobbing really loud. Tifa managed to stand him up and walk him over to his house. When they were at the door she stopped._

_"Tifa...will...you stay over for awhile?" Cloud was still crieng._

_She nodded, then walked in, his mother was at the table crieng, "Actually Cloud, I think that you should be with your mom...I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"_

_He nodded, and the hugged her, "Thanks Tifa..."_

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, that was one of the saddest times in Cloud's life, she started to sob in her sleep, she was then woken by a pillow that was thrown at her. She sat up and was still sniffling, "WHAT?!"

Genesis looked at her then turned around, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,We seek it thus, and take it to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface ,The wandering soul knows no rest_."

She glared, "I don't care about your stupid book!"

**BANG! BOOM! BAM! **

Genesis ran out the door fast and locked it, he started to look around, outside of the castle was a ninja with a red cloaked man near her. He grinned, but then spun around, there was a girl, he recognized her from somewhere. She was in a Deep-ground outfit.

She glared, "Stupid copys." she then sharged at him trieng to hit him with her weapon, he easily dodged it and then pulled out his sword.

Her eyes grew a tad wider, "So, your the real one." she then grinned, "I remember when you. Weiss was interested in you, something about secret powers."

He charged at her, but she blocked, they continued this process until he finally managed to slam her against a wall and he held he blade up to her throat, "I remember you, you were that worthless Deep-ground kid. All you were good for was Net dives, if you didn't have mako you would die. Hah, you were supposed to be executed, but I see you managed to live...hmmmm...well I guess later is better then not at all."

Right when he was about to shove the blade threw her throat he was stopped, a katana was blocking his way, Genesis'd eyes grew wide, as he traced up the blade to see who it was.

The silver headed swordsman grinned, "Hello Genesis."

--

"Tifa!" Cloud called, he was looking around in every room, and all they contained were Genesis clones that would try to kill him. "TIFA!" He tried to open another door, but it was locked, he took a step back and then sliced the door down.

There she was sitting on the bed, staring at him.

"Tifa!" he ran over to her and made her stand up, then hugged her, "Are you alright?" he kissed the top of her head.

"You...you came..." she hugged him, "I was worried, that you might do something stupid..."she looked up at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Fighting outside, Tifa, Im sorry, I shouldn't of let this happen, I should of protected you, I--"

she cut him off, she was kissing him, and when she pulled away he was speechless, "Cloud, you came, that's all that matters." she pulled away fro, him and put on her gloves, "Now, I think we have some ass to kick."

Cloud just nodded, he was still in shock about what Tifa just did, he followed her out of the room.

There were sounds of blades clinking together in the distance, Tifa was trieing to find the source. Right before she walked in another hallway she stopoped and started to listen to the conversation, Cloud came uo beside her and was about to speak put she looked at him and did the "shhhh" sign.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Genesis said angry.

"The planets wish." said his opponent, when Tifa herd the voice she almost screamed, but she out a hand over her mouth and continued to listen.

"So, is it two against one?!" The red head asked angry, "Heh, it doesn't matter, I'm sure the rest of AVALANCHE will try to eliminate you."

Shelke was the next to speak, "Not if they know why he's here."

Genesis laughed, and the blades started to collide again. Tifa walked in the hallway, Sepirith and Genesis were giving each other death glares while they were putting more pressure on the blades, Shelke was now getting ready to hit Genesis but he quickly fell back and almost stabbed her, she dodged, then Sephiroth almost hit Genesis with Thundaga.

Cloud emerged and stared, Sephiroth glanced over at the two and then at Shelke, but then continued to battle. Genesis looked at Tifa and grinned, he was just about to go and stab Tifa when Sephiroth tackled him and continued their fight.

Shelke ran over to Tifa and Cloud.

"What the hell?!" Tifa screamed, she looked at Sephiroth.

Shelke sighed, "I'll explain later! But we need to evacuate now!"

"Why?!" Cloud asked, "Whats going on?"

"We just do! This place is gonna blow! I called Reeve, he is picking everyone up! Wutai is going to explode! And this is the base of the explosion!"

Sephiroth and Gensis were now sword-less, Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's shoulders and then flung him across the hallway, Genesis broke threw a window.

Sephiroth was catching his breath, and then spread his wing, he then busted a near by window, and was about to fly away.

"Wait!" Shelke yelled, "We are going to need your help!"

He nodded, "When you need me, I'll be there." he then flew away, leaving them behind.

--

When Tifa boarded the Shera she was yet again suffocated by hugs.

"Are you sure your alright?!" Barett interpreted.

"I'm fine!" she answered. she looked around, "Wheres Yuffie?"

Everyone looked around and then ran to the deck. There was Yuffie looking at Wutai, it was still in one piece.

Then suddenly it exploded, The explosion was huge, it pushed the ship a little making everyone loose their balance, the flames were enotmous, and smoke was everywhere. She busted out crieing. Vincent walked over and picked her up bridal style, she was curled up in a ball toward his chest balling her eyes out. He walked off the deck in to the ship. Everyone else follows, except Cloud and Tifa.

"Poor Yuffie..." Tifa whispered,

Cloud walked over and rapped his arms around her, he said nothing, he didn't know what to say, both him and Tifa had experienced the same thing.

She looked up at him, "We have to end this..."

He nodded, and then kissed her, "I know...we will."

"I don't wanna lose anyone else..." she began to cry, "Promise me you'll survive this..."

"I promise..."he rested his for head against hers, "You two."

"I promise."

He then kissed her, and when he pulled away she just pulled him back.

"Cloud...I love you." she giggled, and then kissed him again.

--

**AN/ In know that wasn't the best chapter, but at lest there was CloTi. YAY! there will be WAY more CloTi in the next chapter, So you are gonna be happy. I mean really happy, and no, i don't mean sex. NO SEX! well anyway. Sephiroth is here, I love Sephy...and Genesis.**

**Well PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! but please no flames. OH AND I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 IN ANYWAY! I wish i did put sadly I don't. But i do own this story line! Well when you review I will update! D**


	8. Dancing in the rain

Chapter Eight- Dancing in the rain

**AN/ okay well , I know that the last chapter really sucked. I read over it and was like..."wow, this sucks." **

**Well anyway, this chapter is all about Cloud and Tifa. YAY! I really didn't know how to bring Sephiroth back, so I was like, "yay lifestream" so, I hope that made at least a little sense. Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing. **

**--**

When everyone arrived at the Seventh Heaven Shera and the kids were all asleep on the couch with the TV on. Cloud walked over and picked Denzel up, not waking him, then carried him upstairs, Barett followed Cloud with Marlene in his arms.

Cid walked over to Shera, then shook her a little, "Shera, come one, we're going home."

She groaned and turned away form him, "Go away..."she mumbled.

"Come on..."

She opened her eyes and looked around lazily, when she spotted Tifa her eyes opened wide and she bolted to hug the raven haired woman, "Tifa!! Your okay!!"

Tifa nodded, "I'm fine...I need to breath..."

Cid pulled Shera off and began to walk toward the door, "I'll stop by soon, call me when you need me. See ya." he walked out the door, dragging Shera with him.

After an hour passed, everyone left, leaving Tifa and Cloud with the kids. Tifa was sitting at the bar stool, drinking a glass of water, and Cloud was at a booth.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at her.

"Sephiroth, shouldn't we tell the others?"

Neither of them had mentioned the Silver headed swordsman to anyone, neither has Shelke.

"I don't know...maybe we should wait, and let them see for themselves. I mean, if we tell them , then their just going to freak out, no one is going to believe he is on _our_ side...I mean, I don't even believe that."

She nodded, then looked over at the clock, 12:23, it stated, "We should get some sleep..."

Cloud nodded then stood up, he walked over to where Tifa was, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Im fine." she stood up, then started to walk toward the door, but Cloud grabbed her wrist and spun her around into his chest.

He rapped his arms around her, "Do you remember the first time we danced?"

She giggled, "Yeah..."

_Tifa slumped to the floor beside Cloud looking out the window, "This sucks!" She looked over at him, "Can you believe this?! Its like it know we wanted to go swimming..."_

_Cloud just turned 14 last week, "Yeah,believe me Tifa, nature has it out to get us..." he grinned at her._

_She smiled then threw a nearby couch pillow at him, "Shut up."_

_Tifa's mom walked threw the door, "Tifa, I'm home..." she was soaking wet, she looked over in the living room, "Oh! Hello Cloud..." she then walked in the kitchen._

_Cloud sighed, "Your mom still doesnt like me very much...neither does your dad."_

_She shrugged, "They'll get over it."_

_Tifa's moms voice came seeping in the living room, "Johnny's gang is outside, i swear, they are nothing but trouble!"_

_Tifa grinned, "I got an idea!" she hopped up and looked down at Cloud, "Well? Come on!"_

_He stood up, "What?"_

_She grabbed his hand, which made him blush, "You'll see! Come on!." _

_They walked out of the house and then near the lake, the rain was pouring down, no thunder or lighting, just rain._

_"Tifa! What are we doing?! We're just getting wet!"_

_She let go of his hand and twirled around, "Awwww... is Cloud afraid of a little rain??" she teased._

_He grinned, "Hah, your funny."_

_Right then Johnny and his gang were walking toward them._

_Tifa rolled her eyes, "Great..."_

_Johnny walked over to Tifa, "Hey.."he glanced over at Cloud, "So your still hanging out with this loser huh?"_

_"Dont start with me Johnny. "She tightened her fists._

_Timmy laughed, "What are you gonna do?!"_

_Cloud walked over and stood beside Tifa, "Its not what 'shes' gonna do, its what __**I**__ will do if you don't leave us alone."_

_Johnny looked at Cloud, "What are you gonna do?"_

_Cloud made his way over to Johnny, and was now looking right into his eyes, "Do you really wanna know?"_

_Johnny looked at all his friends, "Ha, I'm not scared of you."_

_One of the boys sighed, "Johnny, can we not do this today?"_

_"Shut up!" Johnny spat at him, but he then walked back toward the town, "I'll see ya later Tifa."_

_Everyone followed him._

_"I should of punched him in the throat." Cloud mumbled._

_She giggled, "That might of killed him."_

_"Even better."_

_She started to spin around in the rain, then almost ran into Cloud, "whoops, sorry." _

_He smiled, and then took her hands and placed them behind his neck, and placed his on her waist, then lifted her up off the ground, and placed her feet on his. _

_She laughed, "What are you doing?"  
_

_"Making this safe." he began to twirl around in the rain, "This way, we can both do it, and you wont hurt anyone."_

_"Shut up.." she smiled, and then laughed, really hard, so did Cloud._

_Finally he stopped, and set her on the ground, but he didn't remove his hand. _

_"Will you dance with me?" he asked._

_She blushed, and nodded, "Yeah, but we don't have music..."_

_He shrugged, "Oh well."_

_Then they started to dance, both of their faces were blood red, but neither looked away from the other, Tifa's hair was soaking wet, and Cloud was still sticking up._

_They began to move closer to one another, and right before their lips touched, thunder roared. Tifa screamed in surprise and Cloud laughed at her,_

_"Its not funny!" she protested, they were making there way back to town._

_"Yes it is... your face was priceless." he was still laughing._

--

The next day Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs and tackled Cloud.

"Cloud!"Marlene chirped, then looked around, "Where's Tifa??"

He looked in the direction of the bar, "Getting ready for work."

Denzel followed, and sat beside her, "Cloud...how long are you staying?"

The chocobo head sighed and sat beside Denzel, it hurt, all they really expected him to do was leave at any moment. You couldn't blame them though, he was the one that made them believe that.

"Denzel..."he said slowly, "I'm sorry to say this...but..."he saw Denzel's and Marlene's expression change, they looked at the table and sighed, " Your stuck with me, everyday."

Marlene was the first to realize what he said, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Yup."

Denzel looked at Cloud wide eyed, "your really gonna stay??"

"Yeah, I'm only going to do close deliveries, none that are to far away"

Tifa emerged from the kitchen and looked at the threesome, "Marlene, Denzel, shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

Marlene sighed, "Yeah yeah..." she then slipped off the seat and walked toward the door and grabbed her book bag, " See ya!"

"Wait for me Marlene!" Denzel ran after the girl, almost forgetting his book bag.

Tifa smiled at the two, "Do you think we're doing a good job?"

"What do you mean?"

She walked around to the other side of the bar and sat down, "I mean, do you think that they can look back on their childhood and smile?"

"I'm sure they will."

She smiled, "I hope so."she walked over and flipped on the open light on the window.

Cloud looked at her, "Do you look back on your childhood and smile?"

"Of course I do. How couldn't I? I spent it with you..." she gave him a sweet smile then walked over behind the counter and turned on the radio.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue _

_Dancin' where the evening fell _

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes _

_In a wedding gown _

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_Dancin' through the underground _

_Dancin' little marionette _

_Are you happy now? _

Tifa began to hum the tune and walked back in the kitchen.

Cloud looked around and then walked over and shut the closed sign off.

The raven haired woman came back and started to wash the counter.

"Tifa."

She looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?"

With a surprised expression on her face she nodded.

He grabbed her hands and lead her in the middle of the bar.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you _

_When the stars go blue _

She smiled, "Cloud, I'm really glad you came home..."

"Me to, I should of been here all along..."

"Well, at least your here now. That's all that matters."

_Laughing with your pretty mouth _

_Laughing with your broken eyes _

_Laughing with your lover's tongue _

_In a lullaby_

Cloud pulled her closer to him and kissed her, not just a peck, but a passionate kiss, She kissed him back.

"Tifa!! Cloud!!"

That was Yuffie, she bursted threw the front door, and stared, "Oh...ummmmm...I'm sorry?"

Tifa and Cloud quickly pulled apart and blushed,

Tifa laughed, "Its okay Yuffie..."

Cloud rolled his eyes and sat in a booth.

Yuffie looked at Tifa and winked, "See! I told you this would happen!" she looked at Cloud, "Its about time you kissed her! Dumb ass!"

She looked at the clock, "Well, this explains why the bar was closed..."

Tifa looked over at Cloud then turned the open sign back on, "What did you need Yuffie?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk...about...stuff... that Cloud cant hear" the ninja's face turned red, and she laughed nervously.

The door opened again, Vincent walked in.

"Hello Tifa." he began, when he spotted Yuffie he quickly found Cloud, walked over and sat in the same booth.

"Hey Vince...uh...are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

Tifa sighed, "Yuffie, we can talk later, I have to take care of the bar."

Yuffie smiled, "No! I'll do it! you can have a day off!"she glanced over at Cloud.

"But, I doubt that you can handle it by yourself..." She began

"Vinnie will help me!" she looked over at Vincent, avoiding his eyes, "R-right Vince?"

He tensed up when she said his name, but nodded, "Yeah..."

"Then its settled!" she looked over at Cloud, "I recommend you get up, and take my bestie out!"

Cloud looked at her like she was stupid and then stood up, "Thanks..." he then took Tifa's hand and dragged her out of the bar.

Yuffie sighed and walked over behind the counter, "Those two act like teenagers..."

Vincent nodded, but didn't look at her.

--

"So...what do you wanna do?"

Cloud grinned, "I have an idea..."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

She pouted, "Why not!"

"Its a surprise."

"But I wanna know!"

"To bad." he laughed at her, then grabbed her hand, he was walking toward the Fenrir, "We're taking a road trip."

"To where?"

"You'll see."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine..."

He hopped in the Fenrir and put on his helmet, "Well, come on."

She smiled and hopped on the back, strapped on the helmet and wrapped her arms around his chest.

He smiled then turned in the motorcycle.

--

Tifa was growing annoyed, he wouldn't tell her anything! All he said was "you'll see" or "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Are we there yet?" she yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

He laughed, "Does it look like we are?"

She glared, "Why wont you tell me?!"

"Because, it will ruin the surprise."

She grinned, "No it wont, I wont tell anyone!"

"Tifa, just sit back and enjoy the ride, we'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Fine."

Ten minutes passed, she still had no idea where they were headed.

"So, " he called back to her, "Do you recognize anything?"

She looked around, it felt familiar, they were coming over a hill, and that's when she saw it, "Nibelheim?"

He didnt say anything. When they arrived in the town he parked outside of his used to be house.

"Cloud, I don't understand, whats the point in doing this?"

He sighed, "You'll see."

He took her hand and started to lead her out of town.

Tifa looked over at him, and then she realized where she was, it was the same spot they first danced in. The big tree was still there, and the lake was full of water.

"Cloud..."

"Ya know, its supposed to rain today..." he smiled and then took her hands and placed them on behind his neck, and placed his on her waist.

Then they started to dance, no music, just each other. A raindrop fell, followed by many more. it was pouring down raining.

Cloud picked Tifa up and set her feet on top of his, then started to twirl around.

She started to laugh, so did he.

Thunder began to roar, but they didn't care.

Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes, he then pulled her into the most passionate kiss. When they pulled away they were out of breath.

"Tifa, will you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Promise me, that you'll stay with me, forever."

She answered by kissing him again.

--

**A/N so, what did you think? That was FULL of CloTi. Well, REVIEW!! DO IT!! PLEASE!! The next chapter is going to be going into more of the storys plot.**

** REVEIW!! PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!!**


	9. The begining

Chapter Nine- The Beginning

**A/N I am sooooooo sorry that I havne't updated in forever. I have been so busy with school work. And I've been sick. And I haven't been able to get on the computer. SORRY.**

**I'm gonna start to worl on a Harry Potter Fanfic. Its gonna have HarryxGinny RonxHermione or RonxLuna OR DracoxHermione or DracoxOC I'm still debationg on that. Well This story is about to get interesting in upcoming chapters. **

**Again I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

* * *

--

"Damn..." Sephiroth mumbled, he was looking everywhere, Genesis was in hiding, and was doing a good job at it.

Wutai was in ruins, nothing was standing, the ground where it once stood was stained with black ashes. Pieces of wood were lying around, no people have even returned her, except that ninja girl.

He kicked a nearby rock in frustration, he then herd a scream, his head jerked in the direction of the ocean.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! NOO!" they screamed.

He bolted, he was running so fast he didn't even realize when his surrounding changed. When he emerged to the ocean he saw a young girl, she could of only been 17, she had blond hair and cold blue eyes. She was being held up by her throat, a Genesis clone was getting ready to slit her throat.

She looked over in Sephiroth's direction and gasped, the clone looked over, but didn't seem to surprised at the Generals presence. Sephiroth glared and then casted Thundaga, it hit the clone in the side flinging him into the ocean, and dropping the girl in the ground.

She was gasping for air, when Sephiroth walked over to her she didn't seem scared, she just smiled, and then tried to stand up, but failed and fell down on the ground again. Sephiroth held out a hand to her.

"Its just a hand." he said, then looked at her, her eyes were glowing, she was filled with Mako.

She gazed up at him, then took his hand, "General Sephiroth, I...I knew you'd come and help us. I asked the planet."

* * *

Yuffie sighed then rested her chin in the booth table, "I dont understand..." she mumbled. She was clutching a beer in her hand, empty ones surrounded her, "Why Wutai?"

Tifa sighed, "Yuffie, drinking isn't going to make this better...besides, Vincent is going to get mad again if he see's you like this again..."

"I don't care!!" Yuffie threw her free hand in the air, "Let him be mad! It's not like he REALLY cares about me anyway!!" she chugged the remains of her drink and slammed it on the table.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't got it, you _want_ to help Wutai, but all your doing is wallowing in self pitty."

The ninja stood up, marched over to him then slapped him in the face, "You are the LAST PERSON I WANNA HERE THAT FROM! YOU GOT ME YOU STUPID EMO BASTARD?!"

Barrett couldn't help but grin at her reaction, Cid chuckled the lite a cigarette, Nanaki closed his eyes ansd just enjoyed the show, Cait smiled and looked at Tifa, and Tifa sighed.

The bell to the door rang, Vincent and Reeve walked in the door.

Reeve was eyeing the red mark on Cloud's cheek, then looked at Tifa questioningly.

Vincent was glaring at Yuffie, "Yuffie, what do you think your doing?" he growled.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down at her booth, "Whats it look like Vince? I'm having a few beers with a few friends." She opened another beer.

Cloud was rubbing the red mark on his face, and then looked at Tifa, hoping she would do something, she just shrugged at him.

Vincent grabbed the beer from Yuffie, then gave it to Cid, "I think the last thing you need right now is alcohol."

Yuffie shook her head at him, "I'm sorry Vince, when did it look like i really cared what you think?" she said coldly

Cid started to chuckle, and sipped the beer.

Vincent's eyes narrowed at her then he stated , " Yuffie, Im sorry if your under the impression that Im listening to anything your saying." he was looking right in her eyes, "I'm not going to waste my time listening to someone who wont listen to other people."

She was silent, all she did was glare, stand up, then walk out the door, slamming it behind her.

Barrett chuckled, "Looks like you really pissed her off..."

Vincent didn't respond he just walked over and sat at an empty booth

Cloud looked at Reeve, "So, any information on Genesis?"

"No...but Shelke is looking, she is the one with the best connection to him...since...he was trapped in Deep-Ground."

Cait sighed, "I wonder, maybe Genesis died in the explosion..."

Tifa shook her head, "No, he isn't going to blow himself up. He is somewhere, we just have to find him..."

* * *

--

When Tifa woke up the next morning, she rolled over on her side, to find a spiky headed blond laying next to her. He was still asleep. Her face turned red. _'Why is he?..._ '

He opened his eyes, "Tifa?" rubbing his eyes he looked at her, his expression looked that of a small child.

"Cloud? Why are you..."

"OH! Ummmmmmm, there's a really good explanation for this, really there is..."

She giggled, "Its okay...I don't mind..."

He sighed, " I was having...nightmares...",he looked away from her, his face turned pink.

She had to suppress the urge to laugh, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I was dreaming of the day Aerith died..."

"Oh..." Tifa understood, but she was still upset, he still loved her... didn't he...?

"Except...instead of Aerith there...it was you...and instead so Sephiroth...it was Genesis...all I did was watch...I couldn't do anything...I just watched, while you screamed, I..."

Tifa started to tear, she didn't mean to, she just did.

"I...and then, you looked at me, you were falling, and i still couldn't move, you hit the ground, and then Genesis kicked you down the stairs...you rolled in the water, and the last words you said to me were, 'Thank you'." he looked at her, "I woke up, I was breathing heavy and I came in and checked on you...and then...I was scared to leave..."

She smiled, then moved closer to him, grabbed his hand and looked at him, "Well, if it makes you feel better...you can sleep here every night."

He grinned, the kissed her, "That wont happen...right?"

His face looked so terrified, she shook her head hard and smiled, "Of course it wont happen! Im not gonna let some freak kill me that easily, besides, I wouldn't of said thank you."

"What would've you said?"

"I would of said, I love you."

He smiled and then kissed her again.

* * *

--

Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked threw the bar door, "Damn! Where the hell is Reeve?!"

Tifa glanced over at her, "I dunno, ask Vincent."

Yuffie snorted, "He wont even talk to me! I mean really! I call to say sorry, and he doesnt even answer!"

"Well, just go see him."

"WHA!?"

"Nevermind..."

Cloud walked in, panting, "TV! Now!"

Tifa looked at him questioningly, "Cloud what are you--"

"TV!" he said again, and then they all walked in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Oh my god..." Tifa gasped.

Mideel. There was fire, worse then in Wutai. the flames where so high, they looked at if they touched the clouds, Genesis clones were slaughtering innocient people.

But the main thing that caught your attention, was the two people, flying in the sky, sword fighting. They both had a black wing. Sephiroth and Genesis, they were throwing magic and their most powerful attacks at each other.

Yuffie was glued to the TV, "Uhhhh...guys...that's...that's...SEPHIROTH!" She threw her hands up franticly, "I! But! He! And! Then we! I, er?"

Tifa sighed, "I don't know Yuffie, but look, he _isn't _trying to kill us, so there's a plus."

Cloud was glaring at the TV, "We need to call everyone, and we need to get there ASAP."

Tifa nodded, then flipped out her cell phone.

* * *

--

Cid was grumbling under his breath, Barrett was yelling at Cloud for not telling them about Sephiroth sooner, Reeve was talking to Shera and Nanaki, Yuffie was yelling at Vincent for not answering her calls, and Cait was watching everyone.

"Where's Shelke?" Tifa asked.

"She's already there..." Reeve answered.

"Why the hell didn't we know we had Sephiroth to deal with sooner! Damn it Cloud!" Cid hollered.

Barett nodded, "What the hell where you thinking?!"

Cloud sighed, "I was thinking that this would happen...and I was right..."

Tifa grinned, "Well...at least he isn't thrying to kill us this time...maybe he's on our side..."

Everyone started to laugh, except Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent.

Cid shook his head, "We're approaching Mideel, Reeve, I need you to take it from here, Cid walked away fromt he wheel and motioned everyone to follow him to the deck.

* * *

--

When everyone was in the deck the first thing they saw was Sephiroth and Genesis, they were clashing back and forth, throwing harsh remarks back and forth to each other.

Yuffie was staring so Vincent pushed her a little, "Yuffie, concentrate, don't let this end up like Wutai."

She nodded, then grinned, she jumped from the deck with her shureeken in hand, Vincent followed her, already shooting at Genesis clones.

Cid looked at the two ex-SOLDIER's, "I bet on Sephiroth." He then jumped off the ship.

Barett shook his head, "I think it will be that Red head dude." He soon followed Cid, shooting at Genesis Clones.

Nanaki jumped after them with Cait on his back.

Tifa was staring at the two, both were skilled, niether of them were showing signing of giving in.

Cloud grabbed her shoulder, "Tifa...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she put on her gloves and dived off the ship, Cloud sighed and jumped after her.

* * *

--

"HAHA!" Yuffie casted Firaga on a group on clones, she then jumped in the air, twisting her body so she threw her shureeken at a nearby clone, it hit and came flying back at her, she caught it and landed in her feat, Vincent was surrounded by clones, but he used Thundaga and half of them burnt to crisp. He then jumped in the air when Yuffie threw her shureeken at the remaining ones, he landed and pointed his gun at her, he shot it, the bullet went right pat her head, on into a clone right behind her.

"You need to watch your back."

She laughed and then threw her shureeken at him, it flew right by his side and killed three approaching clones, then circled back around to her, "Same to you."

* * *

--

Cloud was growing annoyed with these clones, they just kept coming and coming. He summoned Shiva. She spun in the air and casted Diamond Dust, the clones froze instantly. Shiva looked at Cloud and he dismissed her. He then jumped in the air and twisted his sword below him in a circle, killing the clones that were surrounding him.

Tifa was hitting left to right, dodging their every attack, she was on her guard, there was no chance she was going back in a coma, NO WAY! She casted firaga, killing four nearby clones. She placed her hands on the ground then pushed herself off the ground, her feet pushed back two clones, she twisted her body around then grabbed a nearby clones wrist and swung him under her then threw him in a nearby fire. When she landed a spiteful grin appeared on her face.

* * *

--

"Genesis?! I don't see what you are thrying to gain!" Sephiroth threw a firaga spell at him, but he just slashed his sword threw it.

"I didn't expect you two." Genesis threw himself at Sephiroth, "You would never understand!" he casted thundaga, almost hitting Sephiroth, "I deserved to be the hero! I deserved all the respect! You didn't! No one ever acknowledged the fact that I did the real work!"

"That's not my fault! Its in the past anyway!" Sephiroth slashed at Genesis but he moved in time, "How the hell am i supposed to change what happened back then?! I cant!"

"Thats not the point! You took all the glory! I did the real jobs! I took on the dangerous missions!" Genesis did a back flip in the air and looked down at the ground, the grinned, "The first thing I'm going to do is kill all of AVALANCHE!"

Sephiroth followed Genesis's gaze.

Tifa. She was kicking and punching left to right. Casting spells and doing flips.

Genesis flew down, he was flying in her direction, sword drawn.

_"Hurry Sephiroth!"_ Aerith screamed in his mind.

He nodded and took off after him, he was only a little bit behind, Tifa looked up at them and she froze, Genesis was almost there. Sephiroth flew faster, passed Genesis and grabbed Tifa's waist, saving her from the nearby clones and Genesis, she screamed.

"What the hell?! Put me down!" She was trieing to push herself our of his arms.

"Tifa." he said sternly, "I have a mission, and past of it is to save all of AVALANCHE, so stop struggling and get Cloud."

She glared and then screamed, "CLOUD!! CLOUD HELP!!" she waved her arms.

Cloud looked over, and jumped back from his enemy's, "Tifa!!"

Sephiroth something under his breath and then flew in Clouds direction and then threw Tifa at him, Cloud caught her, and then Sephiroth twisted his body and clashed swords with Genesis who was charging at Cloud and Tifa. He used all of his strength to push Genesis back into the air, they then continued their fight.

Cloud set Tifa down, "Is he, helping us?"

She nodded, "I think..." she then resumed her position and started to fight again.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, then stood back to back with her, and casted blizzaga.

* * *

--

**A/N I know that it took FOREVER to update but i have a good excuse, my brother and his friend have been hogging the computer. Sorry well REVIEW!! PLEASEE!! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!**

**I KNOW IT WASNT THE BEST, BUT IT WAS OKAY!! REVIEW!!**


	10. Everlasting Love

Chapter Ten-Everlasting Love

**A/N okay, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but that all changes mow, I just got my OWN computer and now I get to update like everyday or ever other day, it depends. Well, Here is a chapter. After long last, and I am also working on a new Harry Potter fic, Its is still being typed, I love it. Well REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sephiroth glanced at the two, Cloud was the most idiotic man he knew, and he really didn't like that he was helping him. Tifa was headstrong, which he admired, but also got annoyed by.

A voice cut threw his thoughts, "Who do you think you are?!"

He glanced over at Genesis,then rolled his eyes, "Genesis. You are the most naive person I have ever known." He then clashed swords with him, "Did you really think that you could take down Avalanche?! When they took me down? You know just as well as I do that you are no match for me."

Genesis spit in his face, "What makes you think that I'm no match for you' ?!"

Sephiroth growled in the back of his throat, then pushed Genesis away, whipping the spit off his face, he gave death glares, "I know that because you are childish! And you think that the world revolves around you. You think that by 'taking over the world' and terriozing people that you gain respect." He grinned, "Do you want to know something...if you have to ASK and try to FORCE people to respect. It means you haven't EARNED IT!"

Sephiroth flung himself at Genesis, his katana going in every direction possible, Genesis was blocking everyone, smiling.

_'Does he think this is a game?!' _Sephiroth screamed in his head.

_'Sephiroth, calm down.' _Aerith said in his head.

He didn't answer her back, he always tended to get annoyed with her fast. Genesis was growing tired, his blocks became weaker, and his attacks became slower.

Sephiroth grinned, and then hit Genesis's sword so hard that he flew into a near by building.

Genesis burst threw the wall and his sword flew our of his hand, flinging to the ground, he saw Sephiroth flying towrd him, with his sword in hand. Sephiroth towered over Genesis with his katana at the base of his throat.

Sephiroth was just staring at him, Genesis didn't dare to move, One inch and that blade would cut threw him like a tomato. So he decided to glare right back. Just because he was _about_ to die, didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight.

**"**You two are like children."

A buster sword blocked Sephiroth's katana. "Sorry Sephiroth, but I cant let you."

The silver headed general scanned all the way up the sword, to find Angeal there grinning at him, "Angeal," he said sternly, "What are you doing?!"

Genesis grinned and then hopped up, then went over at acquired his sword.

Angeal glared at Sephiroth, then spread his white wings, "I am going to take down everything and everyone in this planet."

Sephiroth groaned on the inside, _'What is it with these two'_

"And what do you plan on gaining from that?" The general asked calmly.

"Everything."

Genesis walked over and stood beside Angeal, a spiteful grin was plastered on his face, "Sorry Seph, we've gotta run...but enjoy the fireworks!"

He wrapped his wing around himself and then disappear, Angeal did the same. Sephiroth glanced around, _'Fireworks...'_

_'He means another bomb. Idiot.' _Aerith stated in his head, _'You have to get everyone out of there! NOW'_

_'Could you be any bossier,'_ Sephiroth sighed, and then flew in the direction of Cloud and Tifa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is really starting to get annoying!" Tifa yelled at Cloud.

"I know, I know..." He said, "But there aren't many left."

She nodded then kicked a clone in the face.

"Cloud, Tifa."

Cloud glanced over and saw Sephiroth, Tifa did the same, she glared, "What now?!"

The General glared back at her, "We need to get everyone out of here. Now. Genesis planted another bomb."

Tifa's eyes widened, "But there are so many clones left, and how are we supposed to find everyone??"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, "Most of the people already evacuated earlier, but there are still people here on the outskirts of the village, we need to get everyone away from this island. The island itself is exploding, not just Mideel."

Cloud nodded, "Wait...so everyone from Mideel is already off the island?"

"Yes."

Tifa grabbed her cell phone and then dialed a number.

"What in the hell are you calling me for?!"

"Cid, this place is gonna blow."

"What?!"

'We need you to pick everyone up, and then we all need to evacuate the people that live on this island."

Cid grumbled something, "Fine, whatever, but you better be ready, and Sephiroth is NOT riding in my airship." Click.

Tifa closed her phone, and then looked at Cloud, Cid is picking everyone up now."

Cloud nodded, "All right, Sephiroth...do you think you could...go ahead of us?"

"Sure."

The silver headed swordsman kicked off the ground and then flew away from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear, what in the hell is going on?!" Cid grumbled.

Barrett looked over at Cloud, "So, how many do you think there are?"

"Good question."

Cait Sith looked over at everyone, "I think that there are at least twenty or less."

Vincent looked over at Cid, "I think that me,Yuffie, Barrett, and Shelke should go. Tifa and Cloud need to go get Sephiroth."

"WHAT?!" the group screamed.

"Sephiroth?!" Cid glared at Vincent, "Are you a fucking retard?!"

Barrett crossed his arms, "I'll be damned if that psychopath is getting on this damn ship!"

Yuffie nodded in agreement, "Really Vince, why would you want him!"

Vincent sighed, "I don't, but he knows a lot of things about Genesis than we do."

Tifa sighed, "That's true..."

Cloud closed his eyes, _'Do we really need his help?' _He thought, _'No, we can deal with this by ourselves...Can we?'_

_'Cloud...'_ Aerith spoke in his head, _'I sent Sephiroth there to help you...you cant do all of this alone'_

He didn't answer her back, he was to stunned, he hadn't herd her voice in forever. So he just stayed quiet, and looked over at Tifa, his girlfriend. He loved her right? How couldn't he? She was beautiful, smart, kind, and she had always been there for him. But what was it about Aerith? She could always get under his skin, and he grew to love her. But...HE, Sephiroth took her away...what would his life be if she was still here?

He shook his head, as if he was getting rid of the thought, _'I love Tifa. That's all there is to it, no doubts. NONE!'_

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the spiky headed swordsman, "CLOUD! STOP BEING RETARDED AND GO GET THAT PSYCHO!"

Cloud glanced at her, "What?"

Yuffie glared at him, "Your such a fucktard, I said, go get the silver head man, Tifa like, just walked on the deck."

"OH." Cloud ran to the deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa was clutching the bars on the deck. Her expression was unreadable.

"Tifa?'

She quickly turned around and then gave a fake smile, "Hey, so you ready?"

He nodded and then walked over and stood in front of her, "Are you alright?"

She quickly nodded, "Yeah!"

He sighed, and then wrapped his arms around her, "Tifa..."

She nuzzled her head on his chest, "Cloud...I don't wanna fight anymore..."

He held her tighter, "I know..."

He looked down at her, and then pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his nech and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, "We have a mission to do, remember?"

She gave him a look that said 'Your an ass' then pulled away from him, "Okay. Well. lets go!"

She stepped on the railing and then jumped off the ship, Cloud sighed, then jumped after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Cloud?"_

_The spiky headed teen anger looked over, "What is it Teef?"_

_"Do...do you have to leave?"_

_Cloud grabbed her hand then looked up at the stars, "I'm going, then...I'll be important."_

_She objected, "Your already special!" sniff_

_"Teef...please understand..."_

_She glared at him, "Why?!"_

_"Tifa...Its something I want to do."_

_She closed her eyes, "Can you make me a promise?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah..."_

_She started to cry, "Promise me..No! Don't give me that look! Promise me that you'll always ...that you'll always be here for me. When I am in trouble...always come to my rescue...Promise me that much."_

_He tightened his grip on her hand, "I promise..."_

_She looked away from him, she started to let her tears fall freely, "Thank you..."_

_"Teef..." He wrapped his arms around her, then rocked her back and forth. "Please don't cry, I'll come back, I promise..."_

_She began to sob louder, "I'll...I'll wait...no matter how long it takes...I'll wait for you..."_

_He pressed his lips against her hair, "Teef...I still don't understand,why did you decide...that you wanted to be friends with me?"_

_She laughed, and then looked at him, "Are you kidding!? Cloud, you are the most amazing person I know."_

_"No, I mean, what made you that day, when you first talked to me...what made you want to be my friend?"_

_She smiled, "I just wanted to be friends...there was just something about you...I don't know..."_

_He rested his forehead against her temple, "I promise I'll come back, and maybe I'll have money...and you could come with me?"_

_She smiled, "I'd love that..."_

_She turned her head to face him, their lips touched, and before Cloud knew what he was doing he placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair. _

_Cloud pulled away, "Tifa...I'm sorry...I shouldn't of-"_

_"Cloud Strife, If I didn't want you to kiss me I wouldn't of pulled you closer! So don't be sorry, cuz I'm not."_

_He smiled, "Well, I guess this is...good-bye..."_

_She hugged him, "You made a promise, I'm going to hold you yo to that..."_

_He laughed, "Alright."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I know, I know. You are really mad. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I really am. Its just my brother neverlet me on the computer. And now I have my own, so there will be a new chapter at least everyday, maybe more, it depends on the demand for the story, and If I have reviews. **

**Well, please review. PLEASE! NO REVIEW NO UPDATE. Thank you **

**Erika**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**A/N sorry, I have had tons of homework and a lot of other stories. xD Im sorry. Well, I know that you are like "Cloud! You stupid idiot! You love Tifa" Well, it IS a Cloud x Tifa story, and that is what it is about! xD so don't worry to much. Well, here ya go!**

**--**

Tifa landed on the ground and scanned the area, Sephiroth was no where to be seen. Cloud landed beside her.

"Where is he?" Tifa asked more to herself then Cloud.

He shook his head, and then squinted his eyes. "Over there."

They started to sprint, Tifa was faster than Cloud. He was fast to, but she was just faster. Cloud started to stare at her, her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked beautiful.

Sephiroth was carrying a little boy and girl in his arms. When he caught sight of Tifa and Cloud he ran over to them, "What are you doing?"

Tifa started to catch her breath, "We need you to come with us. The other people in AVALANCHE are getting the rest of the citizens."

Cloud nodded and then looked at the kids, "Where are their parents?"

"Dead. The clones slaughtered them. They were in hiding."He extended his wing, "So, am I supposed to give you a lift?"

Cloud was about to protest but was interrupted by Tifa, "I don't think we have a choice,"

He nodded and then handed Tifa and Cloud the kids, "Grab my hand."

Cloud looked horrified, but did it. Tifa sighed and then grabbed the other. Sephiroth jumped into the air. Tifa was amazed, she had flown in an airship many times. But not like this. This was amazing. She smiled and looked over at Cloud, he was cursing under his breath. She giggled at him. His eyes were narrowed and he would glare at Sephiroth every couple of seconds.

Cid's airship came in sight and they flew over to it, Sephiroth dropped Cloud before he landed, and he set Tifa down so she was in her feet. Cloud fell on the ground with a thump and the little boy in his arms laughed at his face. Cloud shot a glare over at The General as he set tifa down lightly and slowly. When Sephiroth landed swiftly and then made his wing disappear.

Tifa walked in the airship and motion them to follow her, Cloud pushed so he was first and Sephiroth glared, then pushed his back a little making Cloud stumble forward and almost falling.

Cid stared when he saw Sephiroth, he couldn't say a word, there were a lot of people on the airship. Everyone was already back. Tifa set down the child and then walked over to Vincent, who was in his usual spot talking to Yuffie. Cloud set down the kid and walked over to Barrett, he motioned for Sephiroth to follow, he wasnt letting him get anywhere out of his sight. Sephiroth rolled his eyes in the inside and followed

Barrett was staring, "Holy fucking hell….."

Sephiroth shook his head and thought to himself, _'Its not he first time you've seen me'_, he leaned against the wall and looked like a silver headed Vincent

Cloud was keeping a good eye on him. But all he was doing was standing there.

But suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound. The ship started to shake violently, Cid cursed, trying to keep control. Cloud ran over to where Tifa was and held her, Vincent did the same to Yuffie. There was a blinding light that made everyone close their eyes. Sephiroth was the only calm one. He closed his eyes. There was a loud crashing sound that hurt your ears so bad they felt like they were bleeding. Slowly his eyes opened, there were flames at tall as the clouds, and there was a huge mass of smoke. But Cid made his way out of it. People were screaming and sobbing. Sephiroth closed his eyes and his jaw tightened.

"Its sad isn't it?"

He opened his eyes to see the black man Barrett talking to him. His eyes were unreadable. He nodded to let him know that he was listening.

"I don't understand...why are you here?"

"The planet wanted me. I'm like weapon, but not stupid. It was what the planet wanted."

"Who let you come?" Barrett sounded like he already knew the answer.

"That flower girl."

--

When they were back in Edge it was around eight at night, Reeve was taking care of all the people, along with Sephiroth, Vincent, and Yuffie. Barrett came to the seventh Heaven with Cloud and Tifa.

"I think the kids should come with me" He looked up to meet Tifa's eyes.

"Why?" She made her way over behind the counter so she didn't have to look at him.

"Well, I mean…I don't want Marlene or Denzel to have to see...him"

Cloud glanced over at Tifa. Her face was a mix or understanding and anger. She slammed the cup she as drying on the counter and stomped up the stairs, leaving Cloud and Barrett in the bar.

"Spike, you better take good care of her."

Cloud nodded, "You don't need to worry Barrett...I will."

"I'm not talking about this battle." Barrett walked over and sat down beside him, "Do you know how long she's waited for you?"

Cloud shook his head, "No..."

"To long, I don't know how many times I told her to just forget about you and to go find someone else. She's to good for you." Barrett glared over at him, "The minute you hurt her, is the minute that I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Cloud really didn't like talking about this, he loved Tifa, he wouldn't hurt her.

Right then Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel came down the stairs. Marlene looked tired and Denzel had a confused look on his face.

Barrett stood up picked up Marlene and grabbed Denzel's hand, "Well, I'll talk to you later." He walked out of the door with a half asleep Marlene and an even more confused Denzel.

Tifa sighed, then looked behind her at Cloud, he was sitting there staring at her.

"Cloud?" She walked over to stand in front of him, "Earth to Cloud!"

He shook his head, "Huh?" He looked up at her with a childish expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grabbed Tifa's hand and then turned her body around so she was sitting on his lap, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She leaned against him, "Ya know...sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming.."

He glanced over at her, "Why?"

" and you."

He kissed her cheek, "Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, its not a dream."

She gave a playful glare, "Shut up."

He smiled, then stood up, he was still holding her hand, "So, what do you wanna do?"

But before she could answer he was leading her our of the room, to the backyard, She smiled, "Cloud, what are we doing?"

"Star gazing."

He sat down on the ground, making Tifa fall into his lap. Then laid down, so she laid on his chest.

It was silent for awhile. Tifa looked like she was in deep thought, Cloud was staring at her. Whatever doubts he had were gone now. Tifa glanced up at him and smiled, then twisted her body around so she was facing him. He pulled her up so they were face to face.

She gave him a light kiss, but something in him went off, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer. Her cold breath entered his mouth.

He twisted around so he was on top of her. He didn't know how long they were like that. But Tifa gasped suddenly then pulled away, She sat up and pointed to the sky, "Look! A shooting star!"

Cloud really just wanted to pull her back into the kiss, be he just wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Make a wish."

She closed her eyes. The slowly opened them, "Okay."

"Wha'd you wish for?"

She shook her head at him, "If I tell you it wont come true."

--

**A/N I know I know, really bad, well, don't be a hater. I mean, There was fluff. The story is going to start progressing now. THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Erika**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I know, I haven't updated in a really long time, I am really sorry, my PC crashed, and I had to get rewrite this chapter and the others I have. I am soooooooooooooo sorry, well, I hope you like this. 3**

**-----------------**

**

* * *

  
**

Sephiroth sighed; how he got here he didn't know. There he was, on a ladder helping build new houses. Its had already been two weeks since the explosion in Mideel. Barrett wasn't much help, he only had one hand, so the only thing he could really manage to do was hand him a bucket of nails, or what ever tool he needed. That stupid ninja was always babbling to anyone who would listen, she even tries to engage in conversation with him, but he ignores her. But she was pretty strong, so she did hand him boards when she wasn't talking. Vincent, well, Gaia knows where he is. Reeve well, he was obviously interested in Yuffie, but did nothing, all he did was stare at her. Which grew quit annoying because he didn't help with anything.

"Shut the hell up!"

Sephiroth groaned inwardly, it was that stupid hick. Cid. Great, the only one who is missing is that stupid flower girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE STILL DOING HERE!?!?!?!"

Cid walked over to him, and stared up at him, he dropped his cigarette and then busted out laughing, he was clutching his stomach, and tears started to fall from his face.

Sephiroth grew annoyed very fast and then snapped at him, "What?!"

He just started to laugh even harder, "The last thing, I EVER imagined YOU of all people doing…" He calmed himself down, "Is helping us, build houses."

Sephiroth glared and then grinned to himself, he knocked an empty bucket off the ladder and it landed on Cid's head with a thump.

There was a roar of laughter, which was coming from none other than Barrett, "Damn Cid, it looks like you don't have a pot to piss in!!!!"

Sephiroth sighed, "That doesn't make since. Considering that he has a bucket on his head."

Barrett stopped laughing, "Leave it to you to ruin my joke."

Yuffie emerged and her eyes widened drastically, "IT TALKS!" She pointed at finger at Sephiroth, then her gaze went over to Cid, whom still had a bucket on his head, she started to giggle, "It also has a since of humor."

Sephiroth sighed to himself then continued working.

'_Looks like someone is growing to like them.' _Aerith said in a song voice.

"Shut up," He mumbled to himself.

---------

* * *

Tifa jolted upright in her bed and glanced around her, she was in her night gown and her hair was sticking to her face, she was sweaty, and her breathing was uneven. She looked beside her, Cloud wasn't there anymore. She flopped back down and sighed. Today was going to be weird.

She sat up, walked in the bathroom and gasped, _'My hair looks like a crows nest!'_ She quickly pulled a bush threw it and then slipped in the shower. She glared; of course he would use most of the hot water. She quickly jumped out, plugged in the blow dryer, and then quickly dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her usual attire. She even put in her gloves.

When she walked out of her room she zoomed down the stair case, to see Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel all eating.

"Marlene!!!"

The little girl turned around and then jumped off her chair, "Tifa!!!" She ran over and then crashed in to the raven haired woman, "I missed you so much! Daddy kept saying that he didn't want me near Sephiroth, but after awhile he felt bad! So here we are!!!"

Tifa smiled and then looked over at Denzel, "Get over here!"

He quickly jumped off his chair and then developed Tifa into a huge hug.

Cloud was watching with a big smile on his face, yes. He wanted this everyday. He wanted to see Tifa smile, Marlene ask little questions, and Denzel to ask about his adventures. He wanted to see this everyday, he wanted to see his family everyday.

--------

* * *

Sephiroth grumbled, "I don't see why I have to go." He glared at Reeve, who was staring at Yuffie once again.

Barrett nodded in agreement, "I mean, the kids will be there……"

Sephiroth lost his patience with him, all he did was bring up the past, how he was crazy, and how he was blood thirsty. That isn't something he would like to be reminded of in a daily bases. "Listen Barrett. It's not like your kids are going to trigger something in me and make me go on a rampage!"

Vincent, who had joined the group about an hour ago, sighed, "We understand that Sephiroth, but you can't blame him for being cautious, it his child."

"Well, why am I even going?!"

Yuffie spoke up, "Because even you deserve a drink, after all the house you built! I mean seriously, its only been two weeks, and you built like a gazillion houses."

Reeve chuckled at her joke, even though everyone knew it wasn't funny.

Cid spoke up, "Damn Reeve, I think a picture will last longer, I mean really, is there something on her head?"

Before Sephiroth could stop himself he laughed, a real laugh. Everyone was silent, for a minute, then they all started to laugh, well excluding Reeve, who was glaring at everyone.

--------------

* * *

Cloud paced back and forth, "Teef." He casted an anxious glance over at her, "I don't think that this is a good idea."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Come on Cloud, the kids are out. Everything will be fine."

Cloud stood up and then walked over in front of her, his expression looked like a child who got his favorite toy token away, "But Tifa….He's Sephiroth!"

She sighed, "Cloud Strife!"

He smiled then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, the whispered in her ear, "You never did tell me, what you wished for…"

He felt her shudder, then grinned, she wrapped her arms around his neck then looked him in they eyes, "It's like I said, if I tell you… It won't come true."

He glared, "That's not fair.."

She laughed then kissed him, it was only meant to be a peck, but Cloud pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss, like last night. He didn't know what was happening, all he wanted was her. Her cold breath entered his mouth and he almost lost control of himself, he put more weight on her, and she was leaning over the counter. She was smiling under the kiss and started to play with his hair.

"Do you ever shut up."

"Hey! Be nice!"

"You are all fucktards."

The door opened and Cloud quickly pulled away, so did she.

"What the hell!" Cid eyed the two, "Urgh, kids."

Yuffie winked at the two and then skipped over to the bar, "You should really learn to do that somewhere else."

Sephiroth sat over at a table, He crossed his arms, and looked that bar over. Yuffie grinned, then called over to him, "So Sephy~Kins! Do you like the place?" She giggled at his nick name.

He shot s death glare at her, Cid lit a cigarette and walked over to him, "Sephy~Kins? " he sat down, "Ya know, that one might stick."

"Bucket head," Sephiroth said calmly, Barrett chuckled and walked over to the bar. "Yo, I need a lot of whiskey shots. I bet I can beat that fool in shots."

Cid laughed, "I bet on Seph."

"ITS SEPHY~KINS!!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"You are such an inconsiderate man!"

Tifa eyed everyone then shrugged she grabbed, a bottle of whiskey and shot glasses, "I'm gonna poor them, to be fair."

Cid chuckled, " Hey Brat, get over here, who do you bet on?"

Yuffie hopped over and sat down beside Sephiroth, ignoring Barrett's glare, "I bet on Barrett." She grinned, "1,000 gil."

"deal."

-------------------------

* * *

Sephiroth sighed, then took his shot. Barrett mumbled something then took his, he was begging to sway back and forth, and speaking slower, and slurring.

" 'm not 'onna give up!!!!!!" He said loudly, "Ima win!" He hiccuped, making Cid laugh.

Yuffie eyed Barrett, "How many have they had?"

Tifa counted the glasses, "eight."

Sephiroth shrugged and then took his last shot, "And I think I won."

Barrett took his shot and then fell on the floor, passed out.

Cid laughed, "Hand it over, brat."

"Man…." She handed Cid the money, Sephiroth looked over at the remaining whiskey in the bottle, grabbed it and chugged the rest.

Yuffie stared at him, "Doesn't that burn your throat?!" She grabbed the bottle from him, "Man! You didn't leave me any!"

Sephiroth shrugged, "It doesn't bother me." He looked at Tifa, who was glaring at him.

"That was the last bottle of whiskey I had!! Do you know how much those things cost?!" she had her hands on her hips, daring him to say anything smart.

He rolled his eyes and tossed her a sack of money, "There." He sighed then leaned back.

Cid eyed him, " Why aren't you drunk? You drank like twice more then him.." He pointed to the unconscious Barrett on the floor.

"I have a really high tolerance level, I used to be a really weak drinker, SOLDIED changed that, me, Zack, and Angeal used to go to all the bars in Midgar all the time."

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth, "You knew him?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Of course I did, believe it or not, we were once good friends."

Cloud looked away and then grabbed a beer. Today was just to weird.

-------------------

* * *

**A/N I know its not my usual fluff, but I enjoy writing Sephiroth, Well, there will be more VERY SOON, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAANK YOU**

**Well, There will be more when I get at leats one review. I mean, only one. I know, I know, the last 2 chapters I have written sucked. I know that. I promise it gets better. Byt the way. that story isnt gonna be like 70 chapters long. It might only be 30. or sumthin. Maybe only 20. Its depends. And Yeah. Hey if someone can guess who said what:**

"Do you ever shut up."-----

"Hey! Be nice!"----

"You are all fucktards."---------

**and another set:**

"ITS SEPHY~KINS!!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"You are such an inconsiderate man!"

**Im sure this one will be the easiest. **


	13. Christmas Party

Chapter 13

**I KNOW I KNOW, I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN. I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!! I got caught up with other stuff. Life is complicated. I've been working on some original stories. I love them. =] Well, I am going to stop neglecting this.O_O I'm sorry. **

** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!! YAY. =] And if you tell me something you wanna see happen in the story tell me, and I will try and make that happen. =]**

**ENJOY, I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS SOON..**

**I know this chapter at first isn't about Tifa and Cloud, but I love Marlene, and I thought that Cloud and her needed some daddy daughter time (I know, I know, Cloud's not her dad, but oh well.)**

**There will be Cloud and Tifa. This is my Christmas and New years present to you. I believe you will be pleased....no. I KNOW you will be pleased.**

**Genesis isn't in this chapter. Just to let you know. =] for you =[ for me. I love Genesis. Even if he is the bad guy in THIS story. **

**HEY I HAVE A NEW FORUM. Go see! And go......write there!**

**--------**

**----------Two Months Later----------**

Cloud was pacing back and forth in front of Edge's elementary school. He was picking up Marlene from school, because she had no one to walk home with at all this week. Denzel was with Reeve, Cloud didn't know why, but they didn't bother him about it. Tifa was out today, she had to go and buy some things, it was close to Christmas, and she wanted to get some shopping done.

There were other parents out there waiting as well. Mostly women, but there were a few men. Which was Cloud, and a feeble old man.

The bell rang and children swarmed out of the building. They either ran to the bus, started to walk on the sidewalk, or ran to there parents who were waiting for them.

Marlene was walking slowly out of the building, her hands were holding her book bag straps, she didn't seem to notice Cloud at first, she was looking at the ground, her big brown eyes letting Cloud know that she was thinking about something.

"Marlene." He called. The little girl's head snapped up and a smile broke on her face. She ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Cloud! I didn't know you were going to come!" She smiled then looked up at him, "Wait, am I in trouble?" She backed away from him, her eyes were a mix of every emotion a child could feel.

"No Marlene, your not in trouble. I didn't want you to walk home alone today." Cloud grinned at her then looked at his bike behind him, "Besides, Tifa is out shopping, so I thought me and you could go for a ride."

Marlene ran into Cloud and hugged him again, "Thanks Cloud!" she laughed then looked at the bike, "Isn't it supposed to snow?"

Cloud nodded, " We have to go to the bar, so you can change, and pack some clothes."

"Why do I need to pack some clothes?"

"That's a surprise."

"Aw! Come on!" Marlene gave him a pouty look, "I'll still act surprised! I promise!"

Cloud shook his head then grabbed her hand, "Come on" She glared up at him, then laughed.

"Please Cloud!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cloud lifted her up onto the Fenrir, then sat behind her, "I'll make a deal with you. But the deal itself is a secret."

She strapped on the helmet then nodded, "Okay!"

Cloud turned one the Fenrir then kicked off the ground, "If you can help me find everyone a Christmas present, Then I'll tell you."

Marlene sighed, "Cloud! You know me! I'm as bad as _you_ when it comes to presents!!"

Cloud glared at the little girl sitting in front of them then looked at the road again, "Well, you'll just have to wait then, wont you?"

"URGH! You just as mean as daddy!"

Cloud laughed then pulled next to the Seventh Heaven. He lifted Marlene off the black bike then kicked the kick stand down.

"Go change into something warm, and pack two weeks worth of clothes."

"TWO weeks!" Marlene turned to face the blond one, she had her hands on her hips, and she glared, "Now you listen to me Cloud! If I'm not going to be here for two weeks, I wanna know where I'm going."

Cloud acted like he hadn't herd her, then looked over at her, "Your still there?"

Marlene stuck her tongue out at him, then made her way into the house.

_buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Cloud grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Cloud! Its Yuffie!"

"Okay?"

"Urgh, ass. Well, anyway, did you get Marlene?" The ninja sounded excited, "Well, DID YOU!!!!!!????"

"Yes Yuffie. I have her. She is in the house, packing. Right now." Cloud rolled his eyes, Yuffie was the one who put all this together. She thought that AVALANCHE needed to be together for Christmas. She even invited...Sephiroth.

"Good. Dont-tell-her-anything!"

"Okay. I'm not going to."

"And by the way, I know you need Christmas presents, but DONT-you-DARE tell her if she helps you with anything! Got it! Good!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cloud closed his cell phone then dropped it in his pocket.

"Hey Cloud!"

Marlene came running down the stairs, she had on her long Coat, her hat, gloves, snow boots, and jeans on.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah...But I'm not moving until you tell me where I'm going!!!" She set her suit case in the porch then crossed her arms. She looked like a pouting Aerith, and a determined Tifa, and that kinda scared the swordsman.

Cloud sighed, then got off his bike, Marlene didn't move from her position. Cloud ran up the steps then picked up the little girl and her suit case.

"Cloud! Put me down right now! I'll tell daddy that you were mean to me!" She started to hit his chest and kick his back, "Cloud!!"

Cloud chuckled then put her suitcase in a compartment on the Fenrir, he then set her on the bike, strapped a helmet on her head, sat behind her, and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie glared, "Hey! You listen here Mr! I'll kick your ass if you even start with me! Got it?!"

Sephiroth ignored her then continued to kill the monsters in the basement, "Its disgusting down here! I don't see how Vincent deals with it here, even I couldn't deal with this!" Yuffie groaned then threw her Conformer at his sword.

"Get your ass, upstairs! NOW!" She pointed o the staircase ans huffed, "Please. There, I said please, now go!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes on the inside then killed the remaining monsters with one swipe of his sword, "There, its done." He started to walk up the stairs when Yuffie pulled him back,

"Ha! Your cleaning this up! I'll be damned if I am." Yuffie grabbed her conformer then skipped up the stairs, Sephiroth glared at her then walked up the steps following her.

-------------------------------------------

The moon was out now, and the stars accompanied it. No clouds were present tonight, and a new white blanket of snow covered the ground. Marlene had fallen asleep some time ago, and Cloud was now only a few minutes away from Nibilhiem. He couldn't think of the moment that he and Tifa shared about three months ago. He felt his face grow hotter, but then shook his head lightly. He pulled into the Shinra Mansion driveway, then parked the Fenrir in the garage.

Cloud lightly shook Marlene, "Hey, Marlene....we're here."

Marlene opened her eyes slowly, then unbuckled the helmet on her head, "Where are we?"

"At Vincent's." Cloud picked up the girl then set her on the ground, "Denzel's here to." Marlene smiled then gave an impatient look, "Hold on, I have to get your bag." He grabbed her bag from the compartment then picked her up, "The snows deep, you might get lost."

"Will not." She argued then laughed.

Cloud shook his head at her then started to walk toward the door, snow crunched under his feet, and he could see light through the windows, but couldn't see anyone because of the curtains. When he reached the door, he set Marlene on her feet then handed her then opened the door.

There was music and a few people dancing, the Turks were there, and so was Rufus Shinra. Yuffie was talking with Vincent, Reeve was talking to Rufus, Reno was dancing, by himself. Rude was talking to Elena, whom was staring at Tseng. Barrett and Denzel were doing a weird dance, Cid was sitting at a table with Nanakki.

Marlene ran over and crushed Denzel into a hug, he laughed, then tried to get her to dance with him. Cloud closed the door then set Marlene's bag behind the counter.

"Yo Spike!" Barrett walked over then smacked Cloud on the back, "Teef's already here, she's getting ready...I think.."

Cloud nodded then looked around, "Where's _he _at?"

"He's....somewhere here....I think he went out..."

"This is the last town he should be exploring."

Barrett nodded then looked up at the nearby stairs, "Whoa......"

Cloud looked over, and his jaw almost dropped.

Tifa was walking down the stairs, her hair pulled half up, half down. She had on a red dress that came down to her knee's. She even put on heels.

Cloud walked over and grabbed her hand, "You look great..."

Tifa smiled then looked around, "This was a great idea..." She gave a short sigh then tried to smile, "This might be the last time we all get to be...together....as a family.."

Cloud kissed her temple then squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, everything will be alright....I promise.."

----------------------------

The rest of the night was fun for everyone. Marlene and Denzel took over the dance floor. Vincent and Yuffie 'accidentaly' walked under the mistletoe together, Reeve, he started to hit on Elena, even though she never took her eyes off Tseng. Rufus, Reno, Rude, and Tseng, all played poker. Sephiroth ended up beating Barrett again in shots.

Cloud slipped out f the shower then dried his hair with his towel, he slipped on his boxers and pants on, he neglected to put on his shirt. He walked out of the bathroom, then suddenly stopped when he was who was in his room.

"Teef?"

Tifa's face turned red, so she looked away, "Oh! I'm sorry....I don't know...I just....never mind..." She got up quickly then started to walk fast to the door.

"Teef." Cloud ran after her quickly then grabbed her wrist softly. "What is it?"

She turned around, then smiled, "I....just...missed you..that's all." She kissed him lightly then started to walk out of the room.

Cloud stared at her for a moment then reacted, without even thinking.

He turned her around, then pinned her against the door, he glued his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled herself closer. The door was the only thing that was keeping them standing. Cloud picked Tifa up, then started to walk over to the bed. And to his surprise, she didn't object. When he set her on the bed she pulled him down to her then started to kiss him again. He crawled on top of her.

Cloud managed to gain some self control and pull himself away from her.

"What is it?" She asked breathless.

"Do you want this?"

Tifa blinked, then blushed, "I..well....Yeah....I want this..." She gave him a questioningly look, "Do...do you want this?"

Cloud gave a light smile, "I do...."

Cloud started to kiss her again, and for the rest of the night they were one. They melted into each other, doing everything they wanted. There was nothing stopping them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Cloud woke up, naked. He looked beside him, and saw Tifa. His face turned blood red. So...that wasn't a dream. She had the covers wrapped around her, and her face looked more peaceful then he though it would be.

-------------------------

**A/N- Well...I assume most of you liked that....I am not a lemon writer...so excuse me. I know that had to uf sucked....So incase you were wondering what happened. Sex happened my friends. Cloud and Tifa sex. Yeah.. Smiles? =]**

**I'll update soon. =] REVIEW. LIKE I SAID ONE REVIEW, OR NO UPDATE. =]**


End file.
